Sinful
by TheSwedishGleek
Summary: Based off a prompt on the GKM. After breaking up with his boyfriend Kurt feels lonely so he decides to buy himself a hybrid for company. But at the shop he sees bunny!Blaine and is immediately attracted to him. Will he be able to restrain himself or will he end up using Blaine like most other hybridowners? This is the road the two of them take to each other.
1. A Seed

**Good morning everybody! :D**

**I don't own glee, Klaine, any other character, yadda, yadda, yadda... you guys get the drift :)**

* * *

Kurt Elisabeth Hummel was a lot of things. He was a world renounced model. He was one of a very limited number of people who could call themselves NYADA graduates. And he was the best friend of Broadway's newest up and coming star, miss Rachel Berry.

One thing he was not was the kind of guy who would ever think of buying a hybrid.

That was why it felt nothing short of weird and wrong for him to stand outside one of New York's finer establishments that excelled in just selling hybrids. Honestly Kurt wasn't even sure why he was standing there at all.

It all had just begun as an off-hand joke from Rachel a few months ago…

* * *

Sipping his coffee Kurt quietly watched the show before him, a show which happened to be his best friend rushing into the small café and almost barreling straight into a middle-aged couple on their way out. Looking at his watch he was slightly impressed she was only five minutes late, something which must be some sort of record when it came to the two of them meeting up.

"I'm _so_ sorry Kurt!" she rushed out the moment she reached him, wrapping him into a tight hug the moment after. "My vocal coach decided to keep me a few minutes after our appointment finished. She wanted me to run through the song one more time. You know 'On my own' was my audition piece for glee right? Well anyway I don't really understand why she insisted I had to sing it again to her, I've sung it perfectly since the tender age of five and it's not like I've ever stopped practicing it since, but I guess that sure, Eponine is a challenging role for any woman, but that is rather the acting for me than the singing considering my history, but I mean, it isn't like playing Eva Perón or Elpheba, now those are challenging roles, and the directors of the play did chose _me_ and they surely must know what they're doing when it comes to directing, I mean…"

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt laughed. His friend was nothing short of crazy, speaking a mile a minute without seemingly needing air. She sure hadn't changed much since they met in high school. And God did he love her and her antics. "Breathe. I get it Rach, it's honestly not a big deal. And at least you remembered you were meeting with me this time right?"

"I'm still extremely sorry for that you know…"

"Yeah, I know Rach. You tell me so every time we meet up. Seriously it's okay. You're a Broadway actor now, you're not going to be as free to see me or your other friends as you used to, I get it."

But, he hadn't always understood it all though. That first year after graduating NYADA when the two of them had started searching productions they could join had been a nightmare. He had been going to audition after audition; Broadway, off-Broadway, heck even off-off-Broadway. And he had nothing to show for it, they all thought he sounded amazing – which he did – but none of them had a part for him, he was just too different.

And then Rachel had come, and within the first week of searching she had gained one of the bigger roles in an off-Broadway production of Grease. That had stung on itself, but when Rachel then had either blown him off or been late for their little get togethers for weeks after landing that part he'd finally snapped at her. Repeatedly.

The one thing that probably saved their entire friendship before it became distinct was Kurt's instant success in modeling; something that had only happened in the first place because he desperately needed the money. It was only later he realized how much he loved it, because let's face it; it wasn't his greatest love and first choice of work – which would be performing on Broadway in front of a massive audience.

It wasn't even really fashion, at least not the part of it he had expected to work at should he claim a career in it. But he had always been one for glamour, and showing off clothes for a living sure wasn't boring. It was just unexpected. At least for him it was.

But – with its endless stream of unpredictable changes and delays – he had finally learnt just how much work could change everything you yourself had planned for the day. Especially in such unpredictable line of jobs as theatre and fashion.

Safe to say he had apologized profusely to Rachel the first chance he got.

Now though, a few years after that first year of chaos everything seemed to fall into place. They were both twenty-six and huge stars in their lines of work. They were more experienced in the way the world worked and they were more stable and sane. At least most of the time. And they were better friends than ever.

"I'm gonna get a coffee, you want one?" Rachel asked, already striding away from their table. As usual.

"I'm good," he called after her, receiving a little wave as a sign that she had heard him. A smile began to tug at his lips at her antics.

It fell quickly though when he remembered exactly why he had asked her to meet him that day in the first place. He just needed someone desperately to rant to about Josh; boyfriend extraordinaire of his for two years now. Well, at least up until the night before.

As if knowing his exact thoughts Rachel sat down again; cup in hand and a much more serious expression on her usually so happy and vibrant face.

"Soo… What's up?"

Rachel. Never one to beat around the bush.

"Well…" Kurt hesitantly began. There really wasn't any good way to say it was there? "Josh and I broke up."

As expected Rachel didn't really look either chocked or upset like he would have known and expected some of his other friends would look. Instead she seemed more happy hearing this, though she tried to hide it behind a somber expression which he knew was fake.

She had made it well-known all along what she had thought of Josh, and quite frankly pretty much nothing of it was positive.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

"Let's just say I walked in on him…" a small gasp came from Rachel, "with two women."

Now though she looked confused. He had looked pretty much the same the night before when he walked in on the scene himself, but it was so funny to see Rachel wear that dumbfounded look on her face. He would have laughed had the topic not been so serious.

"Wait. Women? I thought he was gay. Like, exclusively so."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Turns out he just wanted some 'inspiration' and 'inside knowledge' for his next book." Kurt sighed, he couldn't believe he had spent six months with that douche. He especially couldn't believe Josh had moved in with him three weeks earlier.

"And apparently that was far from the first time he went out with some girl while 'being' with me. You remember I told you about those Thursday night classes he took for his writing? Yeah, seems like he spent those in bars picking up girls." Kurt finished with a sigh. To be honest he wasn't really upset. Well, sure it stung having been cheated on… by a straight guy… But their entire relationship had been going downhill for a long time at that point. Moving in together was supposed to fix their relationship. Just look where that got them…

"God that little piece of… poop!"

Kurt just _had_ to laugh at that. Because despite being more than accurate with her statement it was just hilarious that although being a grown up twenty-six year old Rachel still couldn't bring herself to curse. God to be there to see the day once she did…

"Oh Rach, I have missed you," he said once he had calmed down, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Almost dismissingly she waved the heartfelt sentiment away. "I missed you too. But really? Women? I just don't get it… But that would explain why he looked at me so funny last week when you guys helped me choose an outfit for my date with Jack…" A look of horror came upon her face.

"That… _thing_ saw me in nothing but my panties! I didn't even wear a bra!" She cried out piercingly, hushing herself immediately once she realized people where turning to look oddly at her. But they were New Yorkers, weird outburst like this happened on a daily basis, and they soon turned away again when nothing else seemed to happen.

"Yeah Rachel, it must be _awful_ for you that he saw you half-naked. Imagine if you haven't worn that last piece of clothing, or even worse, imagine if you had had _sex_ with him?" he said, deep sarcasm tainting every word. Because that was pretty much the worst part of it all. He had had sex with Josh. A lot. And the guy was straight. Doesn't really get much weirder than that…

"Oh stuff a cookie in your mouth. You know what I mean," Rachel replied with an eye-roll.

"Yeah I do, but it is so much fun to tease you," he said sticking out his tongue at her, making them both laugh.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rachel asked a while later, taking a small sip from her coffee.

Avoiding the imploring look in her eyes that he knew she had he inspected his nails, ridding them of some imaginary dirt as he answered her; a distinct lack of any emotion in his voice. He wouldn't spare a single ounce of sadness over that bastard of a writer.

"Well, first of all I'm kicking him out of the apartment. Okay, actually I did that last night already, and I probably embarrassed him greatly considering I did so right in front of his company."

"Good, good. And then?" Rachel asked. "I mean, do you think you'll try dating again? You know, there is a really cute guy working in the play I'm in, and I'm definitely sure he is actually into guys, maybe I could-"

"God Rachel. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. You don't reckon I would need some time before I went out with some random guy again? Besides, I'm done with boyfriends. They're nothing but trouble." When Rachel tried to interrupt him he hushed her and continued. "Remember Nathan? Or Adam, freshman year? Oh! How about Steven, the biggest mistake of my life? Remember him?"

"Yeah Kurt! I remember all of them, how could I not? All of them either cheated on you or tried to abuse you. But not all guys are like that. Frankly speaking Kurt, you've had some good boyfriends too. What was his name, that guy from the drug store..? Peter? Percy? No, Patrick! No…"

"Do you mean David?" Kurt asked slightly confused. He had never dated anyone beginning with a p… certainly not anyone he met at the drugstore…

"Yes! David was his name!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. The girl had a serious problem with names.

"Do you also remember how David still lived with his mother at the time? That he probably still do so?" Kurt asked somewhat bored.

"Lots of people live with their parents Kurt."

"Yeah, well most of them are teenagers, not twenty-nine…"

"Oh right. And wasn't he the one that had that odd fixation with horror movies?" Kurt nodded shortly. "But other than that there was nothing wrong with him!" She defended.

She was actually kind of right. David had been a good boyfriend; he had been extremely romantic, always buying Kurt flowers and bringing him on impromptu dates (though Kurt believed that all of it mostly was the work of his mother), and he never did cheat on him, or tried to beat him like Steven did that one time. But there hadn't been that spark between them. They never were meant to last in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, not all guys are douches. But I'm done with relationships; the only good thing I've ever gotten out of them is the sex…" Seeing Rachel cringe at the word he rolled his eyes. "You know you will have to learn to talk about sex and to curse someday. You never seem to have a trouble during your plays, and some of them have been kind of out there to put it lightly."

He thought mostly of the musical she did the year before, when she played Maureen from Rent. It had surprised him greatly seeing her doing that part.

"That is different. That is the character talking, I'm just the mediator so the audience can actually hear it. But you go on; you were saying something about the only good things in relationships…"

"Well, there's the sex," Rachel cringed again, but this time he chose to ignore her, "and then there is always someone you can snuggle up with and watch trashy TV with. And just the general feeling of your home not being quite as lonely, though one can get that feeling filled if you just buy a dog or something. Other than that there really isn't much use of boyfriends at all."

"Ha. Maybe you should just do like Jesse st James did when he got fed up with needy girlfriends and bought himself a hybrid." They both gave a short laugh before quieting down completely, both deep in though.

Though it was completely legit in America to buy and own a hybrid, Kurt could never see himself doing just that. It was just so wrong, to own another person like that. Because Kurt did saw them as people, unlike most others. And even just joking about him buying a hybrid seemed wrong somehow.

And then there was the way most people then treated the hybrids they got. Abuse and sexual encounters were regularities for a hybrid when they came to a home, along with being a personal little slave. And it wasn't even acknowledged because hybrids were supposed to be lower life forms than humans were. They were even lower than animals in society's eyes. Kurt couldn't see himself doing that, couldn't really see himself treating someone like they're worth less than him, just because they have different genetics and look a certain way.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Rachel spoke again.

"Actually it's not a bad idea."

"What isn't?"

"You buying a hybrid. No Kurt hear me out okay?" she hurried when he raised an offended eye-brow at her. "Listen. You'd have someone to have… to have…"

"Sex?"

"Yes, that. And you could snuggle up with them like all the time and watch TV. And you can actually do all this without adding on the entire relationship part. You could just be friends, with like, benefits."

"Are you seriously trying to get me to buy a hybrid so I can have a friends with benefits relationship with them?" he asked her incredulous.

"Yes I am. But think about it Kurt. You wouldn't be living on your own anymore. And you would be giving one of them poor creatures a home, a good home at that. You as well as I know exactly how most hybrids end up these days. And you can't argue that you don't have the money for it, I know about your savings account mister." She sounded really proud of herself after her little speech. Too bad it would be all in waste. Him? Buying a hybrid? The very thought was both incredibly comical and offending.

"Have you just forgotten everything I think about the kind of people who buy one of them poor girls and guys to use them for sex? I fucking broke up with Ben junior year when I found out he had two of them back in his apartment!" There was no way he would ever buy a hybrid. Over his dead body.

"Okay," Rachel surrendered hands up in the air. "It was just a suggestion. Now on another note Jack and I are going out tomorrow night and I could use the help of my best gay to find me an outfit…"

* * *

Ever since a small seed had been planted in the back of his mind, nagging him about it, and now, two months later it actually seemed like a genuinely good idea. At least the part about having some company to come home to at the end of a workday; the entire sexual aspect of everything still seemed weird and fishy to him.

He refused to acknowledge the dreams he had had over the past weeks. Fleeting images of him fucking into someone from behind, of tying someone up and torture them for hours with a vibrator, of deep-throating someone so deep he wouldn't be able to speak for a week. He absolutely refused to acknowledge the way all guy's he had dreamed about had either a cute little fluffy tail or long soft fur covered ears. No, those dreams had never happened.

But now he was standing outside of the shop called 'Heavenly hybrids', debating whether or not to actually go inside the store. He might have looked pretty calm on the outside to anyone passing him on the street, but on the inside thoughts were whirring around, making him slightly confused and panicked.

'It's just so you'll have some company at home Kurt, there's nothing wrong with that.'

'Uh-huh, don't kid yourself, if you want company you should buy a cat like a normal person.'

'There are laws preventing animals from being treated poorly, hybrids don't have that security. At least if I bought one of them there would be one less ending up hurt.'

'And you're sure you wouldn't end up hurting them yourself? Sex, beatings, slave work? You wouldn't cause any of that, ever?'

'No, never. Honestly, it's just some company. There will be nothing sexual going on, nor will there be any beatings or any slave-work.'

'You think you are better than all the other rich perverts who buy themselves a hybrid? Don't fool yourself; you wouldn't be standing here if you were.'

'I would be giving someone a good home.'

'You think that now, but what about when you get bored with them like with that goldfish you had when you were little. Will you just let them fend for themselves like you did then?'

'Hey! That was low, I was only five years old then and shouldn't have been in charge of feeding the poor fellow.'

'Yeah, you say that to yourself.'

Yeah, this was getting out of hands. But honestly, should he really do this? Should he buy a hybrid, be responsible for another person? As said, he couldn't even take care of a goldfish for Christ sake!

No he should just go away. He should go home to his apartment, his empty apartment, his very, very lonely apartment…

Maybe he should just go to the pet store and buy a cat. Then he wouldn't be alone anymore. No, bad idea, he didn't want cat-hair all over his clothes and furniture. Or markings from their claws. And he would probably end up killing whatever he got just like Goldie the goldfish.

A hybrid did seem to be the answer to all of his questions, didn't it? It couldn't hurt to just take a look at some of them, could it?

Taking a deep breath he walked up to the door of the shop, discreetly looking to see if anyone would see him enter the store before he turned the handle and pushed the door open…

* * *

Rewievs are always appreciated :D


	2. At First Sight

OMG! Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! And 30 followers! :) *blushes* Really hope I won't screw this story up now :)

* * *

Blaine POV

Blaine always dreaded waking up in the mornings; it constantly brought with it the beginning of another dreadful day filled with monotone tasks and awful reprimands should he 'dare' do anything wrong. But it was so hard knowing what was supposed to be considered wrong that day, because different rules seemed to always apply depending on who would be watching and training them that day.

He hated messing up; he hated to know he had done something wrong. Not because of the impending punishments, but because he had let his care takers down. He hated that he was such a struggle, that he couldn't learn anything, not even after being told twenty times how to do something. He never did anything perfect, he was just so stupid.

But that had been at the shelter; his old home. Now he spent his days in confusion. He wasn't supposed to clean. He wasn't supposed to cook. He wasn't supposed to do anything here. It puzzled him. Why was he here? He had always been taught to do as told and that usually meant cleaning something, but here it meant staying still and quiet.

And then it was all those strange people that sometimes came to watch him. But what they were doing he didn't know, they always left before he had the chance to build up his courage and ask. Not that he would anyway. His care-takers always told him it was rude to ask questions, but it would be nice to know what they were doing.

It was a confusing place.

Kurt POV

He had heard stories about places like this growing up. He had heard how they always looked filthy with dust and garbage, how they were always located in cheap, run-down places. How they were worth just as little as the creatures inside it.

He couldn't particularly agree with all those stories; this place was cleaned to perfection, it was immaculate to look at. It seemed far cleaner than his own apartment, and he considered himself a perfectionist when it came to cleaning.

And then it was the way the owners had decorated the shop. It looked simple, but expensive. Beautiful burgundy colored couches in the corners, extravagant paintings exquisitely placed around the walls, at least where huge windows weren't occupying the space casting the room in light… Business must be going well, though it didn't particularly seem so. Kurt was the only customer in sight.

Tentatively he walked up to the front desk where a middle-aged blonde woman sat perched behind a top of the notch computer. She hadn't even spared him a glance since he walked in. He quite appreciated that, he hadn't felt this uncertain about doing something since he came out sophomore year in high school.

"Um… Hi…" he took a quick look at her nametag, "Terri. I'm here to… to look at some h-hybrids." Why did he feel so nervous? It wasn't like she would judge him; all her customers came for the same thing, why would he be especially judge-worthy?

Handing him a few papers and a pen she dully said "Take these forms and fill them up, then we can go look at some matching your application."

Uncertain he gripped the forms before walking down to sit in one of the couches. Should he really be doing this? There was still time to go home and forget everything, no one would ever know he had stepped foot into this place. But he was just looking; it wasn't like they could force him to buy a hybrid if he didn't want to, right?

He began writing down the information needed on the papers. Some of the questions on the sheet startled him greatly. Like when it said 'Any particular kind of animal you wish your hybrid to be?' or 'What kind of sexual training do you want the hybrid to have?' Kurt couldn't believe people could actually answer these questions. He himself couldn't, so he just filled them with several no's and none's. Those were the easiest ways to answer wasn't it?

He did know however that he would prefer a male hybrid; he had tons of female friends all over the city that he spent time with regularly, but he didn't know all that many guys. It would be a nice change to hang out with a guy regularly, especially if it wasn't tainted by a relationship.

He would also prefer a young hybrid, it would be easier to find something to talk about then wouldn't it? And young meant like 18 to 25 right?

It took him well over half an hour to reach the final question. At this point he felt uneasy and somewhat like a pervert. So many of the questions just seemed wrong to answer. How could so many people have filled out these forms before him without feeling like a bunch of creeps?

And the final question didn't particularly ease up his mind either. 'Something specific you wish from your hybrid?' Well, did he want anything specific? He didn't know.

Kurt sat there contemplating for a few minutes but ultimately came up with nothing. But as he was standing up to return the form he quickly wrote an answer to the query, and then hurriedly gave the distracted woman behind the desk the papers before he could change it. That however didn't mean he questioned himself over it though.

'Why did you write that? What have you been planning to happen? This is someone you're practically adopting as a friend, nothing is going to happen. So why on earth would you write that you stupid little creep?!'

Actually what he had written wasn't all that dangerous, just a simple 'he has to be gay', but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he wrote it in the first place. He couldn't understand it was because of his recent dreams and the small fact that he unconsciously wanted them to become real. And that if they did, he would feel at least somewhat better knowing the receiver of his devious ways at least might have enjoyed it instead of feeling entirely grossed out or something.

He watched as the lady typed in his information into the computer, wondering if he should make a run for it before any results came in, as it wasn't too late yet to flee and never return. But he had gotten this far, he might as well see if there are matches for him.

"You can go in through that door. Jacob will meet you there and show you the matching hybrids to your answers." He thanked her and hesitantly walked through the door she had pointed to.

This room was darker than the other; no windows where in sight at all, making the only source of light some tacky and poorly working lamps around the room. The walls were also bare, and the only furniture present was a slightly worn-out couch in a nasty orange color that Kurt would detest sitting in. This explained all of the nasty rumors he had heard as a kid. And this was supposed to be a 'quality' store. It really only had a nice façade didn't it? To make it appealing.

He rather heard than actually saw as someone neared the room. It turned out to be a short boy with a huge brown fro and shabby black glasses carrying a clip board walking into the small area, approaching him where he stood in the middle of the room, avoiding with all his might to touch anything.

"M-Mr. Hummel? My name is J-Jacob. If you w-would please follow me…"

He followed the nerdy looking boy - who could honestly be no older than eighteen - down a long corridor, and then another, and another. Kurt wondered if this Jacob really was experienced enough to do this job as he walked slowly behind him, occasionally glancing into the windows of the doors they passed, though not being able to see anything without walking closer.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, t-there was quite a lot of our hybrids that m-matched your application, but considering your final answer we only have three hybrids that qualify your expectations. W-would you still like to keep to your request or would you like to extend your choices?"

Gulping slightly at the knowledge of what the specific request they were speaking about actually was, Kurt answered with a thick voice. "Yes, - I mean, yeah. I'd like to stick with it. Please?" he added somewhat questioning.

Not answering, but only nodding Jacob showed him to one of the doors on their right side.

"This is Dave. He is a bear hybrid. Twenty years old. He is quite a stupid example, even for a bear, but he is tall and bulky if you're into that sort of thing." Though thoroughly creeped out by Jacob's comment he looked warily inside, watching the boy as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall, not throwing a single look towards the door where he stood.

Kurt had heard about bear hybrids; they were rare to find but not considered to be treasures if you could manage to find one. There weren't many people who wanted them, because though they were being taught to be submissive from a young age most of them had short tempers and would easily flare up and could harm their owners seriously if angered. It was a common enough story and Kurt had heard it told again and again over the years. Kurt really couldn't see himself at home in his apartment alone with this boy; he would always be on his toes just waiting for the hybrid to strike and proving all rumors true.

Jacob seemed to know his exact thoughts as he without a word began to walk away from the door and down to another in the following corridor.

"Sebastian, fox hybrid. Nineteen years old. Can be kind of a smart-ass with some of his comments but he responds well to the lashes so that shouldn't be a problem. And according to his papers he is from a fine family, so he has good genes too." Was the world really as cruel to hybrids as it seemed to be based on the few things he had heard Jacob say about each of the hybrids?

Sebastian was handsome enough, but he reminded him of Josh with his sly looking face. He didn't think he could actually follow through with all of his plans of cuddling if he was constantly reminded of his ex. And if he couldn't even spare a glance at the boy then how could he live with him?

Kurt shook his head sadly and somewhat morose fallowed Jacob towards the last door. Maybe this was a sign. He shouldn't actually buy a hybrid, just get a pet or something. Maybe go back to dating. Yeah probably. He should do that, he _would _do that. But he would let Jacob show him the last guy too – he didn't want to be rude.

Pointing at a door on the left Jacob rattled off the info about the last hybrid. "Blaine, bunny. Sixteen years old. Kind of easily scared but always trying to please. Should you actually buy him I would advise you not to actually do anything sexual with him for the first day. Just so he won't get scared and hurt either of you. He's sort of not worth a whole lot if injured and unable to be used regularly, but then again it is kinda your choice."

Kurt shivered as he listened to Jacob. It was horrible the way the teen described the different hybrids; he somehow managed to fit in so many insults in so few words. Kurt almost didn't even want to look at the poor fellow – he just wanted to get as far away from this place as possible and try to clean away the filth of this place off his contaminated body.

But the moment he looked inside the room he was so glad he did. The boy – Blaine – was exceedingly beautiful where he sat on the bed with his chin on his knees. The tanned skin glowed mesmerizingly in the low light, and the soft-looking floppy ears sticking out from his thick black curls were so adorable. He could even from the other side of the room make out the stunningly bright hazel eyes that were gazing at him with curiosity.

Wait… The boy was staring at him. Suddenly Kurt felt sort of shy, drawing away his eyes to instead turn towards Jacob who was watching his reactions closely.

Kurt couldn't understand this. He only went to this place to find some company – to have someone to come home to and talk to at the end of his work day, someone he wouldn't try to be more than friends with. That was why a hybrid was supposed to be so perfect for him, because he wouldn't feel right in doing anything sexual with one of them. But here he was, having only seen this 'Blaine' for a minute, and he already felt an urgent need to touch, and lick, and touch some more of that wonderful olive-toned skin.

He couldn't be attracted to the boy, could he? No, that would be so wrong, so wrong. Not only was he a hybrid which made it so wrong by itself, but he was only fucking sixteen years old god dammit! It was just lust – just the simple need for sex. It made sense, he hadn't slept with anyone for two months, and the moment he saw a beautiful… - handsome guy, he would notice. It was just lust. Just lust.

Kurt took a quick peek through the window, and the thin wall of illusion he had just built came cracking down. He was definitely attracted to this boy.

"So I guess we should go sign those papers…" Kurt heard Jacob say, and turned towards him once again with a questioning 'hmm?'

"The papers… The ownership papers. You- you will buy him won't you. Oh no, you don't want him do you? Please don't complain to my boss or Terri!" Jacob panicked, his voice raising quite a few octaves the longer he spoke and his glasses falling crookedly on his nose as he turned his head back and forth over and over again as if he was looking for someone who had heard his panicked rant.

Kurt took a final look at the beautiful bunny behind the window. How could he possibly leave this boy here with the possibility of ending up in some horrible home where he would be beaten daily into some bloody pulp and then used for hours as some toy in someone's bed? When he himself could protect him – from all those horrible people, including himself if necessary, back home in his condo.

"I-I guess we should find those papers…"


	3. Meeting Grounds

**Morning everybody! :D Now I was supposed to post this already this Saturday, but my internet wasn't working, so I couldn't actually post it until now, just in case anybody was wondering :)**

**Okay! Contest time! Somewhere in this chapter I have "hidden" a Harry Potter reference - could be from the movies, could be from the book, I won't tell you - and the first one who can pinpoint this reference first wins. Simple huh? The winner will be able to send me a prompt for a one-shot that I will write to them :) Just send me a pm or review, and if you send it anonymously just make sure I will be able to actually contact you, otherwise I'll skip you cause I won't try to chase someone down for weeks on end.**

**Right, everybody got it? Great! On with the chapter! **

Blaine POV

Walking behind his new care-taker Blaine wondered what he had done this time that made him get sent away. He knew very well he had been a bad boy when he was sent away the first time from the shelter; he was always making messes and being in the way for everybody. He never did a good job there for his sirs and misses; it wasn't a surprise they had finally grown sick of his inability to learn and sent him on his way.

It was his second home that puzzled Blaine. What had he done that was so bad then? He had only been there for a few weeks…

He had done like they had asked him to and sat still and quiet everyday in that tiny room that was his, never bothering anyone like they wanted to. How had he managed to do something bad? Had they maybe heard from the shelter how much of a problem he was? Had they decided he was a lost cause? That he couldn't learn anything? Had they decided not to bother with him?

Blaine just couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Had he done something wrong? Something bad?

Would he end up doing something wrong so his new sir, Mister Kurt, would want to send him away too? Would Mister Kurt let him stay with him if Blaine was a good boy? Blaine could be a good boy, if Mister Kurt would let him stay with him he would be a great boy!

Blaine was convinced Mister Kurt was an angel; so beautiful and so kind. And he was actually willing to take Blaine in. He was actually willing to take care of stupid, bad, naughty Blaine that couldn't do anything right.

Yes, Blaine would be a good boy if it meant he could stay with his new sir Mister Kurt; he would stop being a bother and actually be of help for once!

* * *

Kurt POV

Kurt hadn't even fully closed the door behind them and he was already starting to think he had made the biggest mistake in his life by buying Blaine. That was mainly based off two reasons.

One – he had spent the entire journey home doing the one thing he had sworn not to do should he buy the young hybrid; fantasizing about Blaine. And especially not in various sexual situations. But he had, and it made him feel horribly guilty. He knew that if he should continue fantasizing about the bunny-boy it would someday in the future prove to not be enough, and he knew that when that day would inevitably come he would do something he would regret forever. Thus the promise not to think about Blaine. And he had already managed to break it.

And then two – Blaine hadn't even looked at him once since they left the shop. In fact, the hybrid hadn't even lifted his gaze from the ground below them at all. And Kurt could easily count all the words Blaine had spoken on one hand.

Now, he knew that hybrids were being taught from birth to be quiet and subdued, to not ask questions, but this was just ridiculous. Blaine acted as if he was _scared_ of him. Him!

Sure, he had grown a bit since high-school; he was nowadays sporting a few more inches in height, along with quite broader shoulders and a fair amount of muscles. But he still didn't look like some muscle man. He still looked like some tiny midget in comparison to his brother Finn and Finn's best friend Puck.

'But then again,' he thought 'Blaine isn't that big himself.'

Kurt might have thought the bunny-boy looked small trough the window down at the shop, but standing next to Kurt he was just plain tiny.

At least seven inches shorter than Kurt, and also a whole lot thinner (Kurt hadn't thought such a thing was even possible!) Blaine looked more like an overgrown child than his sixteen years.

In the end Kurt figured he would just have to earn the hybrids trust over time. Because taking him back to the shop was not an option. There Blaine's fate would be far worse than anything Kurt could ever do, it would be far worse than anything Kurt could even imagine.

"So, um… I guess I should show you the apartment," Kurt said somewhat questioningly after several minutes of awkward silence had passed, both of them still standing in the hallway.

As expected and pretty much predicted Blaine didn't actually answer, only nodding briefly. Kurt sighed quietly and scratched his neck slightly frustrated with the situation (he wasn't qualified to deal with these sorts of situations okay?) as he slowly made his way through the apartment, Blaine fallowing him closely.

"Yeah, so this is the kitchen. Eh, if you get hungry or something you can just take whatever you can find. Um. Maybe later you could fallow me shopping or something so we can get you some things you like, make you feel more at home…" he trailed off, not sure what to say next.

"It's okay."

The words were spoken so quietly, so softly, that Kurt almost missed them. Turning around he could see Blaine standing nervously in the doorway, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His gaze was not quite leaving the floor, but it had risen just enough so that Blaine would be able to actually _see_ the room Kurt was trying to show him.

"What is? Okay, I mean." Kurt asked cautiously, curious as to what Blaine was referring to.

It took a few moments for the hybrid to answer, but when he did his eyes were glued to Kurt's feet. "Sir doesn't have to go out of his way to make sure I will be okay. I will be fine either way. I can manage."

"Oh, but I insist. We can go shopping tomorrow. And it's Kurt, not sir." Kurt said somewhat flippantly, like he would have said it to any of his friends.

But Blaine wasn't one of his friends, at least not yet, and therefore didn't know Kurt meant no harm with his words. Instead the young teen quickly diverted his eyes and let them fall back to the floor by his feet. He hung his head guiltily so that his floppy ears fell over his face, shielding him slightly. Blaine was ashamed for thinking he might have known better than sir.

Kurt watched as frustrated tears formed in Blaine's eyes. He could see how the boy swallowed repeatedly and blinked his eyes rapidly trying to manage the tears from falling.

Kurt cursed himself for not being more careful with his actions around Blaine. It was his fault Blaine had become upset.

"Oh god, I didn't… I didn't… I didn't mean it like an _order_ or something… Please don't think that was an order. God, I would… I would never… God, don't… Never… Please, don't… I…" Kurt was rambling. He knew he was rambling. He also knew it was most likely only making the entire situation worse, but he just couldn't find it in him to _stop_!

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing himself to just calm. The fuck. Down.

"What I was trying to say is that it wouldn't be a bother to me. I just… I really want you to like it here. Food and everything else, okay?" Kurt felt like a fool, but at the very least his minor nervous breakdown had stopped Blaine from being on the verge of tears. Instead he could see something akin to shock and confusion displayed on the bunny-boy's face. Kurt also thought he could see the corner of Blaine's mouth twitch as if to form a smile, but that could just have been disillusion on his part.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the apartment," Kurt said before he could somehow manage to screw everything up again.

* * *

"…And this will be your room," Kurt explained walking into the fair sized though greatly under decorated guest room.

Originally – before he had been to the hybrid shop – Kurt had been toying with the idea of letting whoever he brought home with him sleep right alongside him in his master bedroom.

That was mostly because the apartment only had one other bedroom beside his own, and he liked knowing it was there available should someone visit – like his father did regularly – so that they could have someplace to sleep.

It might also have had something to do with Kurt's slight cuddle addiction. He always slept better, sounder, when he could cuddle someone in his arms. It didn't matter if they were gay, straight, girls or boys, just as long as they had a beating pulse. Pillows and teddy-bears just didn't cut it, and neither did Bruce, the boyfriend pillow he bought in collage.

And sharing the same bed with a hybrid he had bought the same day wouldn't have to have been too awkward right? Because friends could share the same bed right? And maybe cuddle? At least he and Rachel did from time to time and that hardly ever got weird.

So yeah, friends might be able to share a bed.

Him and Blaine? No. A big, fat no. Considering the way Kurt kept finding himself thinking sexual things about Blaine sharing a bed with him wasn't an option. It would have been like playing with fire. For God's sake, Kurt could barely look at the bunny as it was without wanting to bend him over the nearest flat surface and fuck him senseless!

Yeah, sharing a bed would never go over well, thus the guest room. Burt would just have to settle with the couch hereafter when he came to New York, because knowing the mechanic Kurt knew he would never agree to take Kurt's bed. He knew an argument regarding that would only end with both of them on the floor.

"Now I know it isn't much," Kurt began. 'More like a bed and dresser framed by four plain white walls,' he thought sarcastically. "But it has an en-suite bathroom through there. And we could always decorate it. Maybe get some nice furniture in here, paint the walls some nice shade… Do you have a favorite color Blaine?" he asked before the hybrid could try to insist he would be fine the way it was. Kurt hoped fixing this room would be a good way to get Blaine out of his shell. At the very least it might tell Kurt a little bit of what kind of person Blaine was.

It took a while for the shorter boy to answer him; hell, it took Blaine a while to even _think_ of an answer. He hadn't really given colors any real thought before.

"Blue," he finally settled with, a shy smile on his lips, making Kurt grin in return. Blue had long been one of Kurt's favorites, though recently he had begun thinking how nice amber and hazel were too…

Kurt caught sight of the small backpack Blaine had been allowed to bring along with him, which he knew was only filled with the most basic necessities like a few changes of clothes and a toothbrush, and instantly he felt a bit awkward where he stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay. Well, um. You… I should… You should settle in. Um… Bathroom is through that door. Ehrm. And if you need anything, or have to ask me something you can find me in the living room. So… I'm just… I'm gonna… go… Um, remember, bathroom," Kurt said pointing in its general direction. "And I'll be in the living room. Okay, yeah. Um… bye?"

'God what is wrong with me today?' Kurt asked himself walking briskly away from the guest ro… _Blaine's_ room.

Usually he never acted this weird, this nervously, this… embarrassingly awkward. Usually Kurt was the very definition of calm and collected.

'Not today. Nooo. Today I'm just a babbling, bumbling baboon, all weird and downright awkward.'

Sitting down on the couch he placed his head in his hands, for once not caring about all the likely fat he was getting all over his cheeks.

'He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot. It wouldn't surprise me. Hell I _am_ an idiot,' Kurt chastised himself as he sat there. 'Because only an idiot would actually listen to Rachel when she thinks someone should buy a hybrid. Because only an idiot would go into that shop looking for a _friend_ and actually end up with someone they can't stop thinking _sexually_ about! Someone that is for Christ's sakes only sixteen years old! Because only an idiot…'

"Um, sir… Kurt?"

Kurt threw his head up surprised when Blaine addressed him. Was the bunny-boy already finished packing up? Did he really have that little stuff? Or was he wondering about something? That was probably it, wasn't it?

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt asked, casting the shy teenager a warm smile.

"I was wondering if there is anything I can do? Cleaning? Cooking?" Blaine sounded so vulnerable, like he was expecting Kurt to scold him for not offering his services earlier. Kurt just wanted to run up to him and hug the boy close to him, to protect him.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Blaine. Not anymore. Not for me. Not in this apartment." Though Kurt tried to keep his tone light and kind he could see how the teen was practically shrinking and turning into himself with every word Kurt spoke. He felt so indescribably sad looking at the hybrid, seeing Blaine feeling so small, so rejected. Kurt reprimanded himself because yet again he had made Blaine feel just like that.

"Tell you what," Kurt began with a smile on his lips, desperately trying to lift Blaine's mood, "how about we watch a movie and then you can help me cook us some dinner? I'll let you choose the movie." He tried to sound gentle without being patronizing, like one does when speaking to small children, or most people speak to, well, hybrids.

"You can choose the movie si… Kurt. I wouldn't know what to pick. I haven't seen a movie in years." Blaine just sounded so small, like his opinions had never been heard, like they hadn't mattered. Kurt's heart clenched knowing that was probably the case. Well, not anymore. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Well, in that case it is even more important that you will have the final say. I have already seen all of these," Kurt said gesturing to the shelves where he kept his movies, "I don't care which one we'll watch. Come on, you can choose anything; do you think you will like Disney? Or musicals? Or…"

"Disney? You have Disney films? Aren't those only for children? Blaine asked unsurely.

"Oh I love Disney! And so do most of my friends. Please don't listen to anyone who tells you Disney are only for children. Do you… Do you maybe want to see one?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, eyes still remaining on the floor.

"Okay, do you know which one you want to see? I have… The Lion King, Pinocchio… Eh, let's see, Cinderella, Mulan…"

"Do you have The Little Mermaid? I remember seeing that one when I was younger. It was my favorite." Blaine still sounded a bit tentative, like he couldn't actually believe he was allowed to decide something, even something so small like this, but Kurt could hear the small glimmer of hope and excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I think I have that one."

* * *

Blaine POV

Blaine couldn't understand what was going on. He was so confused.

Mister Kurt didn't seem to want Blaine to do any chores for him like the people at the shelter had. And he hadn't told Blaine to stay in his room like Miss Terri did. Instead he wanted Blaine to watch movies with him. _Children movies_.

But Mister Kurt had said they weren't just for children. Mister Kurt had said he liked them too, and he was not a child. Had Blaine's old care-takers been wrong? Could grown-ups watch movies like The Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty too?

He could remember the last time he had been allowed to watch his favorite film. It had also been the last time he saw one at all. It had been the day before his tenth birthday. He had been singing along with Ariel and his two best friends Nick and Jeff for hours.

That had been the last time he had seen his friends too. The day after, the day he became ten the sirs and misses had told Blaine it was time for him to grow up. He had to learn how to clean properly, he had to learn how to cook, and he wouldn't be allowed to watch movies or play with his friends anymore. Singing had been prohibited too.

But Mister Kurt wanted them to see a movie. Mister Kurt was quite different wasn't he? He wasn't like any of Blaine's old sirs or misses had been.

Blaine wanted to please Mister Kurt, please him so that Blaine could stay with his new guardian forever. But if Mister Kurt didn't want Blaine to clean or cook, what was he then supposed to do?

* * *

Kurt POV

Kurt noticed one thing not long into the movie, and it was that Blaine was mouthing along to all of the songs sung in it, though not one sound was emitted past his lips.

It was cute, but now Kurt was dying to hear the bunny-boy truly sing. Luckily he had an idea to make it happen.

"Look at this stuff,

Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"

Kurt began to sing along with the movie, making sure not to let his eyes deter from the screen in favor of watching the bunny beside him. But he could still feel the curious glances from Blaine on him as he continued to sing.

"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?"

If Kurt were to listen carefully he could make out faint, quiet whispers coming from Blaine, and he hoped it wouldn't take much more until the boy would really sing.

"Looking around here you think:

Sure, she's got everything.

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

Want a thingamabobs?

I've got twenty!

But who cares?

No big deal.

I want more."

Blaine was actually singing now, honest to God singing. Sure, he was not even close to Kurt in volume, but he was indeed loud enough so that Kurt could hear his voice clearly. It was beautiful. Mesmerizingly rich and warm.

Kurt knew Blaine could have made it as a singer easily. He had a voice Kurt could only dream of having. With a voice like that Kurt's career at Broadway would have been instant.

But as it was nothing would ever happen. Not as long Blaine was part bunny. Not as long people were bigoted enough to not care about an amazing voice should it belong to a person with long ears and a tail. It really was a shame people were so stupid.

Together they finished the song, smiling and giggling quietly as they fell back against the couch.

"You have a beautiful voice," Kurt said peeking at the blushing boy beside him.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered in return, looking down. "You too."

"Thanks."

The silence that fallowed as they watched Ariel discover Prince Eric's ship could have been awkward, hell, judging from the events leading up to this movie it really should have been awkward. But it wasn't. Kurt found it to be more comfortable than anything else.

"That was the first time I've sung in years," Blaine admitted as the thunder echoed through the room from the movie. "It was nice."

"It was," Kurt agreed.

They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence, though they occasionally made a comment or two and sang along together to all of the remaining songs.

Turning off the TV as the credits came Kurt faced the young hybrid. "So, did you want to help with dinner? I was thinking pasta. Sound good?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. Sounds great."

* * *

Kurt had to admit Blaine was a great cook. The food they had made was simply delicious, and far better than when Kurt would do it himself. And he had probably been eating accordingly too, it really wasn't like him to get third helpings, that was more his brother's forte, but the food was just so yummy. He had even prompted Blaine to take a second portion for himself (but he would have to fix Blaine's opinion of a proper 'portion'. The poor boy ate like a bird!).

Finishing up Blaine tried to insist he could do the dishes, but Kurt wouldn't have it.

"In my family people help each other out, which means dishes too. So, I'll was everything and you can dry and put it away, okay?"

Turned out they worked quite well together; both of them kept a calm and somewhat similar pace working as Kurt made them both laugh by telling Blaine stories about his family.

"…And he actually ended up praying to that thing for an entire week! He called it Grilled Cheesus and everything."

They both giggled merrily at the story, though Kurt was more giddy over the fact that Blaine seemed so incredibly more relaxed and happy than he had done before. It was like they had managed to break down a few of his walls, because even though he was still terribly shy and subdued he was at least a bit more open to actually talking and laughing with Kurt.

Of course that was when something had to happen to ruin everything wasn't it?

A loud crash resonated through the kitchen, making Kurt turn around and gasp at the sight of Blaine on his knees, frantically trying to scope up the shattered pieces of a broken glass with his bare hands.

"I didn't mean to, I-I-I… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break it! Please, I didn't…" Blaine was panicking, and was actually drawing blood trying to pick up the sharp shards scattered around him.

"Blaine! Oh, Blaine! Stop! Blaine, stop!"

Kurt had to physically pull the hybrid away from the mess on the floor and pry the glass away from his bleeding hands when the young boy wouldn't listen to him. And though Kurt would really have wanted to check the teens injuries Blaine was shaking so violently he couldn't do anything but pull the bunny into his arms and try to calm him as the teen kept pleading.

"Please, I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Please don't send me away, don't send me away please! I will be a good boy hereafter, please, I won't break anything else! Please I won't be bad anymore! Please don't send me away! Don't… Please!"

"Shh… Shh, Blaine. I'm not going to send you away. Shh. Just shh. Calm down honey, shh…" Kurt could feel wet tears falling onto his chest, soaking his sweater, and he could feel how Blaine gripped the fabric on his back, desperately digging his fingers in and holding on.

"Please…" Blaine whispered brokenly as Kurt lulled him soothingly in his arms, stroking one hand over the teen's hair and soft ears.

"Shh, I won't be sending you anywhere Blaine. It was an accident, it wasn't your fault. Everything is going to be okay. Shh."

Kurt kept gently rocking the young hybrid in his arms as the sobs slowly disappeared, as the small hiccups came with further distance apart, as the violent shaking gradually stopped.

He kept holding Blaine long after his breathing had returned to normal. He kept holding long after the grip on his sweater had loosened. In the end Kurt didn't know how long he had hugged the boy to him; minutes, hours, it didn't matter. In that moment only Blaine did.

"Are you okay?" Kurt finally whispered, wiping away a few stray tears from Blaine's flushed cheeks, searching his red-rimmed eyes for answers.

"Mhm," Blaine nodded, leaning back against Kurt's chest for just a moment longer.

"Come on, we have to check your wounds," Kurt said, beginning to lead the hybrid around all the littered shards still covering the floor to one of the chairs. Getting some cotton pads, disinfectant and bandages Kurt then kneeled on the floor and took Blaine's hands in his.

They looked awful, but Kurt could happily note that the bark had been worse than the actual bite this time. The cuts were shallow and few; Blaine would be fine in no time at all.

"I hope you know I wasn't lying," Kurt said as he wrapped the bunny's hands up. "About not sending you away, I mean. I won't do that. This was just an accident. It wasn't your fault, and even if it was I wouldn't send you away."

"Why?" Blaine was avoiding his eyes, but Kurt could see them shimmer from unshed tears, he was surprised there were any left at all.

"Because I like you Blaine. And I feel responsible for you; I don't want you to end up hurt and broken because I sent you away."

"I was the responsibility for my old care-takers too…" Blaine whispered, blinking his eyes. "But they sent me away. I was bad and they sent me away. Miss Terri sent me away too, and I don't even know why. Was I bad? Was I not worth the trouble?"

Kurt didn't understand, Blaine was talking as if he didn't know he had been sold…

He didn't, did he? He didn't know he had been sold? He didn't know he had been brought up to be somebody's slave, to be used all his life? He didn't know anything?

Kurt could kill the people working at the shelters. If he hadn't wanted to before he certainly did now. They didn't tell their hybrids what their futures would be! They didn't prepare them for it at all! At least not in the way it mattered! They only made them weak and submissive before sending them on their way!

Should Kurt tell Blaine? Could he tell Blaine how he had bought him? And why? Could he really chock the poor creature so? But he couldn't keep quiet about it either as it was. Blaine deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know why he had been 'sent' away.

But not now, maybe in a few days, when Blaine had had time to settle in, to calm down. Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine right now; the poor boy was so uprooted, so distraught, and he just couldn't add on to that, not with something this big. It would just have to wait a few days, just a few days.

"Oh, Blaine, you aren't bad. You are good, so good! I know you are, so please believe me. You are not bad, anything but." Kurt made sure to look straight into the hybrids watery eyes, making him see how sincere he was being.

Blaine sniffled lightly, but smiled gratefully none the less, and Kurt hugged the boy close to him. He wished he could make everything all right for the boy, to make him smile like that all the time.

"Come on, it's been a long day. Time to go to bed."

* * *

The big hazel eyes were looking up at him so innocently as a pink tongue darted out to place the tiniest of licks across the head of his hard member, making him moan from the pleasure. The flickering licks turned to broad laps along his entire shaft, and soon he could feel the tip of his cock being engulfed in tight heat, making him shudder.

"So good, more please."

The plump lips opened wider, stretching themselves around his cock and sucking him down to the hilt, and he could feel his legs almost giving out from the sensations. It had been so long, so long…

He rocked his hips forward carefully, feeling himself hit the back of the boy's mouth as he did so, and both he and the boy moaned from how glorious it felt.

He treaded his fingers through the dark locks, gently massaging the soft floppy ears as he did so. He could feel the boy sucking him beginning to purr, and the vibrations were divine against his leaking cock.

"You're such a good boy…" he mumbled, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

"Blaine, Blaine…"

Kurt woke up suddenly, quickly wrapping his fist around his aching shaft and stroking once, twice before he came all over his hand and stomach, the name of his new hybrid on his lips.

Then the guilt kicked in. He was a despicable human being.

* * *

**Everybody remember the contest? Great! I will be expecting your answers :) Winner will be announced hopefully with the next chapter. :)**


	4. Desire

**Hi everybody! Hope everyone out there are having a good tuesday :)**

**So, the right answer to my contest last week was the babbling, bumbling baboon reference. McGonagall says it in the fourth movie when she is going to teach the Gryffindor's to dance for the yule ball.**

**The winner is someone who called themselves abby, and I hope that if you recognize this you will contact me because simply telling me I can add you on hotmail isn't going to work, not when the only thing I know about you is that your name is abby. But I will be happy to write you your one-shot, in fact I am looking forward to it. Hope I didn't sound too rude there, it wasn't my intention, but was simply a description of my situation.**

**Okay on with the chapter :)**

* * *

Blaine POV

Blaine was lying in his bed the fallowing morning wondering if the previous day had actually really happened, or if it had simply been an extremely elaborate dream on his part.

For surely there wasn't someone so good and kind as Mister Kurt gracing this planet? The way he had treated and spoken to Blaine had simply been an illusion, right? It couldn't have been real, right?

But Blaine recognized and remembered the bed he was lying in as the one Kurt had given him the day before; it was by far the softest he had ever had the fortune to sleep in, let alone touch in the first place. And he could remember this room too. _His_ room.

Blaine had never had a room quite this grand to call his own before. Not one quite this clean either. His old rooms had always been small and dark. Also extraordinary hard to keep clean, and Blaine considered himself to be quite hygienic, dirt shouldn't appear that quickly during any circumstances. It was like the filth had been built into the walls or something.

But this room, this room and this bed was the proof saying everything else was now buried in his past.

Because if this bed was real, and this room truly existed, then so did Mister Kurt. It meant that yesterday had really happened. The movie, the singing, the praise from Mister Kurt, the promise to never be sent away again – it was all real. It had all actually happened.

But that also meant that being given away a second time was true as well.

He really hoped Mister Kurt would stay true to his promise and always let Blaine stay with him. This was by far the best place he had ever been able to call home; he knew that despite having only been there for a day. He never wanted to leave.

Blaine wished he could show Mister Kurt how thankful he was, how much he truly appreciated Mister Kurt's generosity and utter kindness. But Mister Kurt had told Blaine he would never have to clean or cook again, so what could he then do?

Cleaning and cooking was all he knew, it was the only thing he had ever thought he had to know. His old care-takers had told him so many times it was the only thing he would ever have to learn, the only thing he should expect to do in his life.

Would Mister Kurt be terribly upset if Blaine were to make some breakfast for him, just to show his gratefulness? Just this once? The sirs and misses had always said his angel pancakes were the most edible thing he could cook, so he wanted to make them for Mister Kurt. And the angel pancakes would fit Mister Kurt so splendidly, because Blaine was still certain Mister Kurt was an actual angel himself.

Taking a quick shower and putting on some clean clothes (along with making a mental note to wash everything soon so he wouldn't be running around in filthy rags in front of Mister Kurt), Blaine walked soundlessly through the apartment to the kitchen, a skill he had perfected at the shelter after they had punished him for waking them up one early morning when he was too loud.

He could see Mister Kurt had cleaned away the broken glass from the floor, and he shook his head not believing he hadn't left that for Blaine to clean in the morning once he'd had a chance to calm down. That was what his old sirs would have done. Well, actually they wouldn't have let him take the night to calm down first. They would probably have punished him for breaking it before making him redo everything he had already washed. But there was no way they would have done Blaine's chores.

He was happy to find Mister Kurt had all the ingredients required for the pancakes, and he was soon merrily blending everything together in a bowl, wearing an apron he found in the far back of the cleaning cabinet.

The angel pancakes was a creation Blaine had invented himself one morning a few years back at the shelter. The sirs had been complaining for weeks that Blaine could never cook them anything acceptable to eat for breakfast at all, and he had finally wanted to prove them wrong that fateful morning. With merely adding a few of his absolute favorite flavors to his usual batter of pancakes it meant that they were suddenly approved by all of the sirs. That had been the birth of his popular angel pancakes, and Blaine had named them so because he believed it was an angel that had given him the courage to actually make them in the first place.

Blaine only hoped Mister Kurt would like them too.

* * *

Kurt POV

Kurt was unusually tired when he woke up that morning, but it was to be expected after having been berating himself for hours on end in the middle of the night.

The incredible guilt he had felt after waking from that dream featuring Blaine was still raging his body, so was the guilt from every single thought that had whirred around in his brain the previous day. He felt so undeniably bad for every small fantasy, for every fragment of a thought that had concerned the young bunny in different sexual situations. And there had been plenty of them.

Kurt knew it all had to stop; he had to stop thinking about Blaine in any way that exceeded friendship. Otherwise someone, or more likely both of them, would end up hurt and broken. And all because of him, and Kurt couldn't allow that to ever happen.

That was the only thing milling around in his head as he got himself ready; how he would go around his problem with thinking too much (and too wrong!) about Blaine. In the end – after a long warm shower, a careful run-through of his lengthened moisturizing routine and some mindful planning for an exclusive though casual Sunday attire – he had… nothing. He had absolutely nothing; no plan, no ideas what so ever.

He didn't know how to put an end to his countless fantasies at all. Because clearly making a simple decision not to wouldn't work. Even vowing that no daydreams about the teen hybrid would occur had been fruitless. Everything he could possibly think of would without a doubt be just as ineffective.

With a resigned sigh Kurt shut the bedroom door closed behind him as he mentally prepared himself for a Sunday filled with Blaine and Blaine-related thoughts he should definitely not be having in the first place.

'Maybe he could ask Rachel for advice,' Kurt thought as he walked towards the kitchen, 'it was after all _her_ idea in the first place.'

Though after second thoughts, no. Then he would actually have to tell Rachel what he had done that weekend to begin with. As it was nobody knew a thing about the hybrid shop or Blaine, not even his father.

God, what would Burt say once he found out? He hated those rich, pompous perverts who bought hybrids even more than Kurt did himself, how would he possibly react when Kurt told him about Blaine?

Now, he wasn't ashamed of Blaine per say, but more so over himself for having gone to one of those places in the first place. It was one of those things he had sworn never to do.

He knew he would have to tell everybody, and preferably so before they found out through the media or something equally awful. He would tell everybody, just not yet, maybe in a few weeks…

Turning the corner to the kitchen he lost all train of thought as his mind went utterly blank. He had_ not_ been expecting the sight which on-slaughtered him the moment he stepped foot into the kitchen.

Because humming lowly and flipping pancakes merrily by the stove was Blaine. And he was wearing an apron.

Not any old apron however, but the baby blue one with lace and toll trimmed around it's edges that Kurt had been given by Rachel a few years back on Christmas (he had naturally assumed it was a gag gift of sorts, but one never really knew with Rachel so he could never be sure). Kurt had never worn the horrid thing himself, but Blaine – Blaine looked undoubtedly _hot_ in it!

Kurt was salivating like crazy as dozens of images with Blaine wearing nothing but that apron filled his mind, all of which managed to leave him half-hard and wanting once he came to his senses again. 'Not again,' he thought with a roll of his eyes.

Clearing his throat he asked Blaine what he was doing, hurriedly sitting down so that the hybrid wouldn't see his predicament that was thankfully shrinking rapidly after he had stopped thinking about the bunny and instead of his embarrassment.

"Oh, I-I'm making angel pancakes sir. Ehrm. Kurt. I… I wanted to show you how thankful I am that you are willing to take me in and take care of me…" Blaine answered him shyly, tripping over his words. Kurt was close to saying it really wasn't necessary, that he was happy to let Blaine stay with him (he didn't have to mention that he had actually bought him, not yet, not yet), but the bunny-boy looked at him so hopefully with big hazel eyes and floppy ears that he didn't have the heart to actually do so.

"Thank you Blaine," he said instead. "It smells delicious," he added truthfully, because it truly did smell divine. He had thought the pasta the night before had smelled extraordinarily good, but this, this was almost unexplainably good. Kurt couldn't believe the scent hadn't been the first thing he noticed.

"I'm almost finished with these, then I'm just going to set the table before you can eat. I'll eat something later." Blaine said returning his focus to the stove.

"Oh I can set the table," Kurt volunteered standing up, glad he could do something to help the young teen. "And I'm sure this will be more than enough for the both of us," Kurt continued, secretly unhappy that Blaine hadn't actually been planning to eat any of this himself. I must have taken the boy ages to make!

Not only were there a high stack of gorgeously smelling pancakes, but Blaine had also found the time to cut up a big bowl of fruit and make a pot filled to the brim with fresh, hot coffee that had Kurt drooling. Not to mention that all countertops, the sink and even the floor were much shinier and clean than Kurt could remember them being when he went to bed last night…

"You don't have to do that Kurt…" Blaine tried half-heartedly (he was actually quite amazed every time Mister Kurt did something the old sirs would never dream of doing, like watching Disney movies or helping with the chores, but it also left Blaine feeling like he was the one who should make things easier for Mister Kurt, not the other way around).

"Oh it's my pleasure Blaine!" Kurt assured him. "You already did everything else, setting the table is virtually nothing."

Placing the glasses and silverware he was carrying on the table he fetched the fruit and the coffee. Opening the refrigerator he asked Blaine what he would like to drink. "Juice? Milk? Water?"

"Water's fine, thanks," Blaine smiled in return, placing the last pancake on top of the others and turning off the stove.

"Okay, do you want some coffee too? I may be addictive to the stuff, but I don't think I can finish an entire pot by myself," Kurt laughed, closing the refrigerator, orange juice in hand.

"I can try some I guess," Blaine said hesitantly. "I haven't tasted before."

Kurt almost froze still where he was, arm reached into one of the cabinets. Never tried coffee? Kurt couldn't imagine a life without it. Blaine would not know how he ever made do without it once he had a taste.

"Well, that's something we'll have to fix immediately. A life without coffee, the horror!" he dramatized, holding a hand over his heart, making Blaine giggle.

Sitting down opposite the hybrid he poured them both a full cup of coffee each before settling down to watch the show.

He watched as Blaine tentatively sniffed the black liquid before taking the smallest of sips. Kurt smiled as Blaine's eyes widened at the taste, and he flat out grinned when Blaine took another sip.

"That good, huh?" he teased lightly, smiling widely at the hybrid who was still holding the cup with both hands, breathing in the warm fumes.

"That good," Blaine agreed fully. "Your turn, try the pancakes, please."

Kurt did, and damn if they weren't even better than they smelt! He outright moaned as he chewed his mouthful happily. He would get fat if everything Blaine cooked was this delicious.

"That good, huh?"

Kurt couldn't actually believer Blaine was teasing him back, but there was no way he would bring it up. Knock on wood and all of that.

"That good," he agreed taking another mouthful.

* * *

"Kurt, how many more shops are we going to go to today?" Blaine asked from the changing room where he was putting on yet another outfit Kurt had insisted he would simply have to try on. Kurt knew the hybrid was a bit tired and that his feet were probably a bit sore; they had been running around 5th Avenue for the last five hours searching clothes for Blaine to wear.

Kurt had finally decided Blaine shouldn't have to settle with just three changes of clothes, thus bringing him on an impromptu shopping trip to Kurt's favorite stores all over New York, along with briefly visiting a few places like Central Park and Broadway that he absolutely needed Blaine to see.

It had been three weeks since Kurt had brought the bunny-boy home with him and this was the first time Blaine had left the apartment. According from what the shorter boy had told him this was also the first time Blaine had been outside at all (the journey home to Kurt hadn't counted considering all he had seen was pavement and feet), that he had simply never been allowed to before by his old sirs or misses.

It had been amusing watching Blaine's ever changing facial expressions that day; from staring in utter awe as they rode a cab through the city to smiling brightly from joy when they took a short walk through Central Park, from the confusion when Blaine first laid eyes on a newly trimmed poodle to the peaceful look he wore as they had eaten lunch in a small café.

It had made Kurt see his loved city with new eyes as well; making him remember how astounded he was the first time he saw it all those years ago in high school.

"Maybe one more, tops. If those jeans look well enough I think we can skip going to Michael Kors, but only if those jeans fit. How's it going in there?" Kurt asked slightly concerned, Blaine had been in there for quite a while now…

"They're just a bit… tight. Umpf! Are you sure they are supposed to be this tight?"

"They are called _skinny jeans_ Blaine."

Kurt shook his head fondly, going back to flipping through his new issue of Vogue with a smile on his lips.

Things had been going swell between the two of them these three weeks. Because even though Kurt had been spending those first few days trying to convince Blaine that the teen really didn't need to go around the apartment vacuuming or dusting he had eventually realized the bunny seemed at his happiest when he was actually allowed to tidy something up. Especially so if Kurt praised him for it. So, quite begrudgingly, he had allowed Blaine to clean anything he wanted to, though he often helped himself whenever he could.

Kurt liked to think that the two of them doing different chores together was what had made Blaine more talkative over the weeks; because even though the shorter boy was still shy it was such a far cry from the frightened little bunny that he had taken home with him. Nowadays Blaine would talk to him without averting his eyes to the floor every other sentence or beginning with those stammered little sirs every time they were to talk to each other.

But not everything that came along with Blaine's allowance to clean had been good. That first time Kurt had come home from work after that small discussion he had instantly been faced with Blaine – once again wearing that stupid apron – bending over to shut off the vacuum. Safe to say Kurt hadn't realized he had that little domestic kink until that very moment. Cold showers had become a regularity ever since.

And his little dreams hadn't stopped either, neither had the fantasies. If Kurt were to be honest they were probably only increasing in quantity, not to mention they grew more explicit and tempered over time, more often than not featuring the younger boy in that horrible though sexy apron. Kurt was constantly running around half-hard, and it was starting to affect his job because he couldn't for the life of him get the hybrid out of his head.

He didn't like the fact that his brain wouldn't shut up about the hybrid, even though everything hadn't been strictly sexual. If some little sex dream wasn't plaguing him it was a little though about how sweet the boy were or how beautifully his eyes shone whenever he smiled.

Kurt knew he was falling for the boy, and doing so fast, but he couldn't let himself do that. A future between the two of them couldn't be, it was impossible. Blaine was a hybrid and Kurt was human, there were laws against relationships that exceeded simply the sexual between the two.

And not only that, but Blaine was only sixteen. And because of Blaine's submissive nature Kurt would never know if it anything between them was real or just Blaine agreeing to Kurt's wishes. It was all just so wrong, so disgusting of him to even have these thoughts and feelings in the first place.

That was another reason why he wanted to go out shopping today, so he wouldn't have to watch Blaine running around in that little apron the entire day, making Kurt's resolution not to touch him slowly crumble and wither away.

But it had been very stupid of him to take Blaine shopping. Kurt had not thought of the countless changes of clothes Blaine would go through, and how the young teen would be half naked with only a thin wooden barrier between them with each one.

Kurt knew he was reaching his breaking point, that he might soon do something he would inevitably regret, so he prayed those pants would fit so they could just go home before he reached that limit.

They already had everything else Blaine might need, lots of different shirts and pants, a few scarves, hats and bowties and some shoes. He had been happy those few times Blaine had actually picked out something himself, like those red pants that actually looked really good on the hybrid. Now all they needed was one more pair of jeans and they were all set to go back home.

Kurt was suddenly jostled from his thoughts when Blaine came out from the changing room, making him look up at the stunning hybrid.

Seeing Blaine in those sinfully tight pants which hugged him in all the right places did things to Kurt. Bad things. Mouth wide open he stared at the hybrids luscious ass as Blaine twirled around, showing Kurt the clothes as he had been thought earlier that day.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked shyly, twisting his hands together but meeting Kurt's eyes which were blown and almost jet-black in color from sheer lust. Kurt couldn't think of an answer, he could barely think anything at all beyond 'hot' and 'want'.

Instead he simply stood up and pulled Blaine with him back into the changing room, much to the hybrid's confusion. Kurt pushed the boy up against the wall, still careful with him despite his clouded judgment.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, eyes darting down to the bunny's plump lips. It was wondrous Kurt was even capable of begging for Blaine's permission before simply ravaging him.

* * *

Blaine POV

"I don't know… yes. Yes Kurt," Blaine whispered, looking into Kurt's eyes. 'What did Kurt want? What was a kiss?' Blaine wondered as he watched his care-taker curiously.

Blaine could never deny Mister Kurt anything. He trusted his new sir beyond anybody else he had ever known, because Mister Kurt was different from everybody else. He treated Blaine like he mattered, like he was worth something. Blaine hadn't had that, not since he lost his childhood friends.

Blaine loved his new sir for that. He loved and adored Mister Kurt and would easily fallow him to the end of the earth, should that be what Mister Kurt wanted from him.

So even though Blaine didn't have the barest clue of what a kiss was, he knew that he would be safe anyway. He never felt any safer than when he was with Mister Kurt. That was why he said yes. That was why Mister Kurt could kiss him.

He could see how Mister Kurt leaned in towards him, crowding him even further against the wall, and suddenly he could feel the slight pressure of Mister Kurt's lips against his own.

Closing his eyes instinctively Blaine gasped from the tingling feeling on his lips, only to whine lightly when the pressure disappeared.

It only came back with much stronger force; taking him by surprise and making all the air in his lungs vanish. But he didn't care. He didn't know what this kiss was, or what it was about, but Blaine knew he liked it.

He could faintly feel how Mister Kurt's soft fingertips stroked his cheeks as they kept molding their lips together, and he could feel the shivers running down his spine. He could feel a hand curling around the back of his head, angling it just the tiniest bit so that Mister Kurt's lips could fit even better against his own.

Both of them breaking away when the craving for air became too great they looked into the other's eyes, and Blaine could see so many emotions running through his care-takers stormy eyes. Happiness, regret, sadness, fear and so many more he couldn't identify. What was running through his Mister Kurt's mind? What was making him so confused?

Questions that would undeniably be left unanswered.

Feeling Mister Kurt pulling away with a deep sigh Blaine just kept watching the man before him; wondering why Mister Kurt kissed him, why it felt the way it did, what it meant and why Mister Kurt was acting so differently afterwards. So many questions were filling up his head, but he knew he wouldn't ever ask Mister Kurt of the answers to any of them.

He watched as Mister Kurt shook his head before finally speaking, though what came out wasn't what he wanted to hear, and he was disappointed when Mister Kurt wouldn't even look into his eyes. Mister Kurt always looked into his eyes whenever he spoke.

"I… I think we should go home now. Those pants will do."


	5. Longing

**Hello everybody! Now I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to put this chapter up last week like I had planned. Long story short, my computor short-circuted. Anyway, I'm making up for it by posting 2 chapters in one go :) and this first one is also longer than usual :)**

**And dear abby, you can contact me on this e-mail: theswedishgleek I look forward to hearing from you :D**

* * *

Kurt POV

The constant flashing from the cameras where almost therapeutic where he stood modeling some top of the notch suit. Almost being the key word.

The lenses that once upon a time always managed to make his mind go blank to everything but the job at hand where now at best only slightly dimming his thought process. And it showed on his pictures.

Now, the pictures that were taken could still be called good, but that little spark making them extraordinary was just missing. Anyone seeing him right now wouldn't be able to guess he was a world renounced super model. Amateur was the word that would fall off everybody's lips when they saw them.

And all because of one little touch of the lips that happened a week earlier.

_"Can I kiss you?" he asked, eyes darting down to the bunny's plump lips. It was wondrous Kurt was even capable of begging for Blaine's permission before simply ravaging him._

_"I don't know… yes. Yes Kurt," Blaine whispered, and Kurt's heart fluttered as he leant closer, attaching the teens lips to his. Blaine's lips were soft, softer than silk, and he pulled back wondrous of how they felt against him._

_But Kurt couldn't keep away for long and dived right back in, molding their lips together harder, more passionate than before. He could keep kissing Blaine forever, this was heaven._

Okay so it hadn't been a little touch of the lips. He lied, so sue him.

That kiss had been glorious, sparking more fireworks all over his body than his first kiss with Adam freshman year at collage ever had. Actually sparking more fireworks than any other kiss ever had at all.

That was why it was so incredibly dangerous to Kurt. He couldn't fall this deep. Not for this boy.

This boy that was so innocent, so pure. Not this boy that would obey every command Kurt gave him, most likely not considering if he actually wanted to do it or not. Blaine was just a boy for Christ's sake! A young boy who didn't even know he was legally Kurt's slave!

No, Kurt couldn't pursue anything with Blaine, that kiss in the changing stall had been a slip up. Just a major, unforgiving slip up on his part.

He hadn't even apologized to Blaine for it, only shoving the deep guilt into a dark corner of his mind, letting it free whenever he was alone – or as right now, at work. That only made him feel even worse, him not begging Blaine for forgiveness, but what was he supposed to do? He had panicked once it had happened, and then it had been too late.

No, he deserved the guilt. He deserved the pain the guilt came with, the shame of knowing how wrong things could have gone if they had kissed just a minute longer.

Never again. He would never again loose his wit around Blaine. He wouldn't make another mistake when it came to the hybrid. Blaine didn't deserve it.

* * *

Blaine POV

There were so many things that Blaine hadn't understood since he began living with Mister Kurt. The kiss a week ago was just another one to add to his collection.

He hadn't been able to figure out what had started it, or what it actually was. But he knew with certainty that he had liked it. He had liked it a lot.

He could still recall the tingly feeling Mister Kurt's touches had left against his lips, his cheeks. How calm he had felt being held so close to Mister Kurt. Like nothing could harm him again if those strong arms held him.

Blaine wanted to feel like that again. To feel that safe, so secure. He wanted Mister Kurt to hold him in his embrace again, to kiss him. Just like before.

But Mister Kurt hadn't done anything since that first kiss; despite how many times Blaine subtly tried to encourage him. Of course, he didn't actually know how to encourage Mister Kurt to kiss him, his old care-takers never thought him about things like this; he didn't know things could be like that.

But he had tried anyway; he had cooked all of Mister Kurt's favorite foods, and he had begun cleaning things around the apartment even more carefully and meticulously. So far nothing had worked; Mister Kurt hadn't even seemed to especially notice Blaine's efforts.

Maybe he had gone about it entirely the wrong way? What was it that had made Mister Kurt kiss him at all in the first place? Blaine had just been trying on some pants, there wasn't anything special about that. Was it?

He couldn't think of anything else special going on right then. Could it really have been something so simple like trying on a pair of pants – a horrible pair of pants that couldn't possibly be used when doing anything around the house, that were just too tight and restricting – that had made Mister Kurt kiss him so wonderfully?

He knew where the pants were; maybe trying them on for one night wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Blaine could hear Mister Kurt coming home from where he stood in the kitchen, ready to take the vegetarian lasagna out of the oven any minute now.

He was wearing the atrocious pants that were almost cutting off the blood flow to his legs, had been since he finished preparing the lasagna and just waited to be able to put it in the oven. Honestly they weren't as horrible as he'd imagined, he was able to run around tidying things up around the apartment in them, though they did make some things more complicated, like crouching down in front of the stove to check how the dinner was coming. And his tail did hurt a little bit if he moved too much. The crowded feeling against it would intensify tenfold whenever he bent over or stretched himself up. It was why he usually preferred looser pants, but it would be okay just this once.

Blaine hoped Mister Kurt would like his efforts, even if it didn't make him kiss Blaine. Mister Kurt deserved a quiet, relaxed night. Blaine had seen how stressed he had been the last few days, especially so right after coming home from work. He didn't like to see his care-taker stressed, Mister Kurt should be happy and smiling like he always was before, not being this mellow and silent, this converted into himself.

Mister Kurt had done so much for Blaine – taking him in when no one else wanted him, actually _praising_ him and telling him how _good _he was, and making Blaine feel like he was really worth something, that he wasn't just some horrible waste of space like he had been told so many times at the shelter.

Blaine wanted to do the same for Mister Kurt, he wanted to make sure the other man was always smiling, was always cheerful. He wanted to make things just a little bit easier for Mister Kurt, just like he had done to Blaine.

And if some of that entailed just another one of those warming kisses he wouldn't complain. Wouldn't complain at all.

"Hi Blaine, that smells so good!" Kurt said coming into the kitchen just as Blaine was about to take the lasagna out of the oven. "What is it?"

Placing the burningly hot dish on the stove he replied with a chipper 'lasagna' and a smile in Mister Kurt's direction. "I just finished it. Do you want some?"

Blaine could see that all wasn't particularly right with Mister Kurt. His cheeks were red and flaming, and his eyes that were normally so strikingly blue (sometimes turning a somewhat green or gray shade as well) were dark and stormy as they were glued to Blaine's face. Blaine couldn't tell why the other man would look like that, he guessed it was just another thing the work did to his care-taker nowadays.

"Your cooking – always."

* * *

The evening sure hadn't gone the way Blaine had hoped them to. Mister Kurt was still down and unusually quiet were they were watching some movie in the living room. And he didn't even seem to want to _look_ at him anymore. Had he done something wrong? Had the lasagna been bad? Shouldn't he have worn the pants? Why was Mister Kurt not looking at him?

Thoughts of doubt ran through Blaine's mind; doubt about himself, doubt about whether Mister Kurt would ever be happy again, doubt about if they would ever be the same as before.

Blaine liked how things had been before, he _loved_ how things had been before.

How they could talk for hours on end, seemingly about anything underneath the sun. How they could sit together and sing to their hearts content to movie after movie, to song after song, laughter filling the space between them. How sometimes when Mister Kurt was particularly happy he would cuddle Blaine up to him and stroke his ears slowly, making him purr with delight from the soothing touch.

Everything seemed to have changed after that kiss. Mister Kurt hadn't been talking as much, they hadn't sung together much since, and not once in the past week had they cuddled up together on this couch.

Realizing that Blaine wondered if he would really want Mister Kurt to kiss him again. Would things become even worse than it was? Or would things maybe go back to normal? Would it be worth it?

It was just… the kiss had been so wonderful. He didn't know what it was or if it was even supposed to be like that, but Blaine couldn't help but feel it had been perfect. The way he felt so safe and protected when Kurt held him like that, so cherished he had felt, he wanted to experience that feeling again.

Sighing confusedly he laid his head down on Mister Kurt's shoulder, soaking up the small feeling of closeness he got from it, letting it fill him and make his head clear. He could feel how stiff Mister Kurt was beside him, had felt that ever since they first sat down, and he wanted nothing more than for him to calm down and relax.

Knowing he might be overstepping Blaine snuggled himself down against the other man; his hand resting on Mister Kurt's chest, and his head lying next to it, ear pressed down right over Mister Kurt's heart. Blaine could hear the rapid beating from it and wondered what had made it race like that.

Recalling the calming feeling of having Mister Kurt stroke over his ears Blaine lifted his other hand that had been nestled between their bodies up to card his fingers through the chestnut colored locks again and again, feeling how soft the hair felt against his calloused fingertips.

But Mister Kurt's heartbeat didn't slow down like he had thought it would, instead it only seemed to be beating even faster against his ear, and he could feel how Mister Kurt's breath began to hitch every now and then.

But he wasn't told to stop, and it encouraged him to keep stroking his caretakers hair in a way he thought would be comforting, hoping that Mister Kurt would at some point calm down because of it.

He didn't know how long he sat there like that, but suddenly there were fingers under his chin, tilting his face up so he was looking straight into Mister Kurt's eyes. They were once again dark and stormy, just like they had been earlier in the kitchen, but Blaine couldn't help but gazing deep into them. They made his stomach tingle and he had to take a deep breath to ease the flip-flopping feeling.

Before he knew it there was a pair of lips latching on to his, and he gasped from the surprise, but soon closed his eyes and enjoyed the protected sensation the kiss gave him. His deft fingers fell from where they had stilled in Mister Kurt's hair, and instead he let them grip the other mans shirt, holding there tightly as he moved his lips against Mister Kurt's.

"I'm sorry," Mister Kurt breathed once they broke apart, eyes tightly closed and shaking his head quickly, but his hands still holding Blaine's sides carefully, making Blaine feel safe and loved as he watched the other man.

"Why?" he asked curiously, still somewhat out of breath from the searing kiss.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Mister Kurt whispered, eyes clenched closed as if he tried to keep from crying. "It wasn't right of me to do that."

"But I liked it – I-I wanted you to. I've been trying to get you to kiss me again for the past week," he confessed shyly, eyes drifting down to the pale man's heaving chest as he felt his cheeks reddening from his words. "I'm glad you kissed me."

Glancing up he could see Mister Kurt looking at him with sad but hopeful eyes, and Blaine couldn't help but reaching himself up and press a chaste kiss to the other man's red lips.

As he began to pull away again a hand around his neck held him still, and they gazed into each other's eyes only inches apart.

"Really?" Mister Kurt asked him wondrously. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Really." Blaine nodded, and within seconds their lips met again, this time much more desperately than before, much more passionately. Arms circled around his frame, pulling him closer and holding him protectively. He allowed his own arms to fall heavily around Mister Kurt's neck as he sat himself down in the pale man's lap, one leg on each side of Mister Kurt's.

When Blaine felt a wet tongue trace his bottom lip he opened his mouth and gasped from how amazing it felt, and when the searching tongue entered his mouth – tasting him and meeting his own tongue, twirling around it – he let out a soft moan that was almost inaudible.

It astounded Blaine how he could feel so safe like this, like nothing would ever be able to harm him again, not as long as he was in Mister Kurt's string embrace. He had never known this feeling before, and now that he had experienced it – twice on top of that – he never wanted to be without it again.

Breaking apart when the need for air became too great he felt how Mister Kurt left hot kisses all over his jaw before latching on to a piece of skin on his neck, suckling and nibbling the skin as Blaine whined and shook from how great it felt.

It was however with great embarrassment that Blaine felt his body changing under Mister Kurt's lovely kisses; how he began to sweat and how his heartbeat quickened crazily so – but most of all because of how the tightness in his pants seemed to grow.

He had awoken several nights at the shelter to similar situations. To feeling his… _thing_ hard and throbbing in his pants – once even waking to a sticky, wet feeling that had resulted in him throwing the garment away because he couldn't even look at it without the shame bubbling within him.

Every night he had woken up in that state he had laid there feeling humiliated and filthy, spending hours upon hours calling himself every naughty, horrible name he could think of, cursing himself for his body's shameful behavior.

Blaine never knew why his body would react and harden the way it sometimes did in his sleep, didn't really _want_ to know, but he knew how ashamed he always ended up feeling because of it. But never, ever before had it happened to him as he was awake, not as it did in that specific moment, and it shamed him more than ever before.

Squirming slightly Blaine tried to shift away his hips so that Mister Kurt wouldn't be able to feel his humiliating state, and indecisiveness raged his body along with the shame. Should he break away from Mister Kurt – leave him and flee to his room before the other man discovered anything about his body's dysfunction, risking to never feel as close and connected, as protected, as he did in those moments leading up to the betrayal of his body – or should he stay where he was and fear Mister Kurt would notice something?

Blaine couldn't decide, still squirming, and whimpered when he accidentally brushed against Mister Kurt, hoping, praying he wouldn't find out about his shameful predicament.

* * *

Kurt POV

Kurt couldn't believe he was kissing Blaine; that he _had_ kissed him, and _three_ _times_ none the less. He couldn't believe the bunny boy had said he wanted Kurt to kiss him, that he had wanted so for a week. A week which Kurt had spent berating himself for wanting the same thing. So much time that had been wasted.

Kurt's mind was reeling; ecstatic thoughts whirled around in his mind uncontrollably, most about how heavenly it was to kiss Blaine. The bunny tasted wonderfully of mint and of the coffee he had become addictive to over the weeks, and every touch of their tongues, every little change in angle left Kurt a breathless mess. When Blaine finally broke away he latched on to his golden toned neck, tasting him there, teasing his delicious skin.

When Kurt felt the teen beginning to squirm in his hold, and them whimpering out sounding more than just a little distressed he instantly worried for the young hybrid, letting go of his now marked skin with a loud 'smack!' and looked straight into his hazel eyes.

"Blaine? What's wrong beautiful?" the endearment slipping out before he could hinder it, wondering slightly what Blaine would think of it, but then pushing the thought aside to stroke a calming hand over the hybrid's floppy ears.

"Nothing," Blaine replied nervously. Kurt didn't believe the bunny one bit; he could make out a lie when he heard one.

"Please don't lie to me Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked imploringly, determined to find out what was going on. He knew it wasn't particularly fair of him to do this to the hybrid, to make him tell Kurt was wrong when there were yet so many things he himself had to tell the young bunny and he felt a bit bad about that, but Blaine seemed so small and distressed that he couldn't help himself.

"I-… It's embarrassing." Blaine settled with, blushing and looking down, clearly avoiding Kurt's inquisitive eyes.

"Please?" Kurt encouraged when Blaine didn't seem to want to continue. "I promise I won't laugh."

Blaine sighed deeply before he tentatively began, voice not much louder than a whisper. "The sirs and misses at the shelter would always spend their day telling me, scolding me for how I was always doing something wrong. The dishes, the dusting, how I folded clothes – there were always something." Blaine hesitated, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. "But there were things I did that were wrong, things that I… that my body… shouldn't be doing. Things that they never found out about, because they always happened at night, when I was alone. I was always so ashamed when it would happen, but at least it never…" Blaine suddenly stopped talking altogether, looking down again.

Kurt didn't understand what Blaine was talking about. What was it the bunny had been doing that was so horribly wrong? And what was it that had never happened? There were even more questions flying around in his mind, making him look quizzically at the hybrid.

"What do you mean… you were doing something wrong at night?" he asked slowly, carefully, not wanting to scare the teen silent before his questions were answered.

"Sometimes… I would have these dreams. I don't know what they were about, I don't remember them, but I would wake up from them; always sweating and… breathing harshly. And I would… My pants would… I would be, hard, down _there_…" Blaine finally whispered, cheeks flaming red, and Kurt finally began to understand what was going on.

"I never did anything about it, I never told anyone about my illness. But I never looked there, and I definitely didn't touch it.

But sometimes… sometimes I wondered what it would feel like, if I did. I always felt so disgusting after those thoughts; so dirty, so soiled, like I was covered in every disease known to man. I didn't need someone to tell me how bad I was for thinking like that; I already knew I was naughty, that I was bad. I knew there was something wrong with me for thinking like that." Blaine took a few deep breaths more before whispering quietly, and Kurt almost missed the quiet but shame filled words.

"But until today it never happened while I was awake."

Kurt hated himself for the way those words made him harden faster than anything ever had before, especially so when he saw tears trickling down Blaine's cheeks.

Kurt hugged the boy to him, rocking him soothingly as he began to speak gently in the boy's ear. "Shh, Blaine. There is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with you. You were only having an erection, they are normal; they are so normal, and every guy gets them. Shh, don't cry, you're normal, you're okay. It was only an erection, everyone has them. Actually…" not sure about what he was about to do in the slightest Kurt took Blaine's shaking hand in his and lead it between their bodies, down to the impressive bulge he himself was sporting now in his pants, letting Blaine feel him, letting him realize he wasn't alone. "I get them too honey. Blaine, please believe me, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Please Blaine, please don't beat yourself up about it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked looking at him with such sadness in his eyes.

"Yes," he said before kissing Blaine lightly, chastely, a kind smile on his lips. He cuddled the boy to him, rocking him gently as the by calmed completely, even rocking him a while after his breathing had returned to normal.

"Just know Blaine," Kurt began again slowly, caressing the bunny's ears making him purr delightedly, "there is nothing wrong with you. And if you ever get another one, another erection you shouldn't feel bad about it. In fact, if you do – and you're alone – you should try to actually touch yourself. Down there. It really isn't bad like you think it is. You will actually be surprised by how good it will feel, especially when you'll orgasm." Kurt felt sort of guilty for corrupting Blaine like this, but the teen really shouldn't be afraid to do something as basic as masturbating. It wouldn't be healthy for him in the long run. And it wasn't like he was telling Blaine to have _sex_ with him, and oh god! There were those images again, etching themselves into his brain. Damn it Kurt!

Blaine only shook his head. "No, I don't think I could do that. I'd still feel so… weird? about it. And besides, I don't even know _how_ to do that…" he finished lamely.

"I could teach you." Kurt blurted out, immediately wanting to slap himself. What was that about corrupting the poor teen? He should just apologize for his crude offer and shut up afterwards, preferably forever.

"I wouldn't even have to look," he continued, cursing himself greatly for every word that left his lips. "I wouldn't even have to touch." God, what was wrong with him? Apologize you stupid fool! Go to bed and leave that poor kid alone! Just for the love of…

"Yes."

…What?

Blaine was looking at him so shyly. Had he really uttered that yes? Had he really agreed to let Kurt teach him to touch himself? Just like that?

"…Really?"

"Yes. Though, would it be okay if you didn't… if you didn't, you know, watch?" Blaine asked squirming nervously in his lap. "It's a little bit embarrassing."

Mouth wide open, surprised beyond belief, he couldn't find any words to say, so he just nodded, dumbly. What had he gotten himself into? How could he possibly be able to just sit back, to not touch, to not even look as he thought the bunny about this stuff?

"Um… okay, well… you decide when we shall… um, do this," Kurt finally mumbled out as his mind was cluttered to the brim with every little dirty fantasy he could think of. God, he was screwed wasn't he?

"Ehrm… how about now?" Blaine asked shyly, twisting his hands together. "I'm still, sort of… _hard_."

Yup, he was officially screwed.

After gulping slightly Kurt nodded. "Yeah, okay."

How was he going to do this? Just the very thought of this little bunny boy wriggling, _moaning_ in his lap had him breathing harshly from the strong urge to touch. How tempting wouldn't the actual and real deal be then?

"Maybe you should sit somewhere else beautiful, if we are going to do this. Somewhere more comfortable," Kurt encouraged desperately, despite how much he absolutely loathed the idea of Blaine leaving his hold. But at the moment it would probably be for the best.

"Actually, can I stay here?" Kurt could see the terror in Blaine's face at the prospect of leaving, and it made him feel just a tiny bit smug. "It's just, I feel so safe when you hold me, and I don't think I'll be brave enough to do this if you don't."

Kurt was amazed with how much trust this beautiful creature showed him, and it made him even more determined to never do anything that would hurt the stunning hybrid.

"It's okay Blaine, you can stay here if you want. Though you should," he gulped, "you should probably turn around," he urged, hoping it would be enough to keep him from touching.

Blaine did and then leaned his back against Kurt, his mop of curls tickling Kurt's throat where the bunny was resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt took a few deep breaths, preparing himself for what he was about to do before he closed his eyes shut.

This was really happening wasn't it? Well if it was, at least he would try and teach Blaine as much as he could, as well as trying to keep him comfortable as he did so.

"I won't make you take your clothes off Blaine," Kurt began, his mouth bone dry, "but if you ever do this by yourself at some point you probably should, it will make things much easier." Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself at the moment if Blaine were to take off anything; he was struggling enough as it was when the bunny was fully clothed.

"The first thing you should know is that you don't have to hurry and start with reaching directly into your pants, there's other things you can do before that. So you can lift your hands beautiful, and let your fingers dance over the skin at your neck, over your throat. Find those places that make you feel the best, the one's that will make your breath hitch." He could feel how Blaine moved above him, could hear his stuttering breaths. It was so tempting to just open his eyes, just for a minute – Blaine wouldn't even know – but he didn't. He'd promised.

"Go lower, play over your collarbone, your chest. Stroke over your nipples, tease them through your shirt. Pinch them lightly, twist them." Kurt could hear the delicious moan that left Blaine's mouth as he fallowed Kurt's instructions, and it had his mind reeling. He could feel how Blaine began to squirm again, though this time the teen clearly didn't do it from distress.

"Take your time as you go lower; caress your ribs, your stomach. Feel the curve of your hips and fallow the outside of your thighs. And gently, gently begin to trace along the inside of them – but be careful not to touch the bulge in your pants yet. Tease yourself a little bit more." Kurt could picture every movement Blaine was doing in his mind, and he had to grip the cushion under him to keep his hands from wandering, along with stifling a series of various groans and moans that wanted out.

He continued shakily, "Now you can touch yourself… there. But lightly, give just a little bit of pressure, just so you take the edge off."

Kurt could feel how all the blood in his body rushed itself down, down, and he prayed that Blaine – who was sitting _right freaking there_ – wouldn't notice, that he would be too far into his own experience to realize how his cock was digging up against the bunny's ass.

"And finally, now, you can open your pants, maybe pull them down just a little bit so you can reach better." Kurt could hear the zipper being pulled down, and god fuck if that thought didn't arouse him. Blaine lifted his hips up, but whined when he couldn't get the pants down past his erection.

"Kurt, please, help me. They're too… tight. I can't get them off!" Blaine stressed.

Kurt's fingers were pulling excitedly at the fabric before he had even processed the hybrid's words fully, and with joined efforts they managed to jiggle the fabric down that little tiny necessary bit before Kurt let his hands fall to the couch again. Kurt had bitten his bottom lip harshly to keep from peeking so he might see a small sliver of skin, and it felt slightly sore once he let go of it with his teeth.

"Reach into your pants, and pull out your… your penis," Kurt breathed, turned on beyond recognition, only just managing from grinding his hips up.

"Kurt, I don't think I… Can you… help me? Show me?" Blaine stammered out, gripping one of Kurt's hands in his small one.

"Sure, yeah…" he panted in return, leading Blaine's hand down, down under the waistband of his underwear and around his length. Though Kurt wasn't touching anything directly himself the warmth radiating from Blaine had him choking back a moan as they lifted the bunny's cock out of his underwear.

"Now you, ah, you stroke it like this," he flushed when the bunny began to moan, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "Here, spit a little bit in your palm. Feel how different it feels? How it is smoother?" Blaine only keened and arched his back, accidentally pressing down against Kurt, making him groan.

"You can use your other hand and fallow the same path as earlier, making your entire body tingle."

Kurt wouldn't be able to hold out much longer himself with the way Blaine was squirming on him, and since he didn't particularly want the hybrid to react badly if he did he began to twist Blaine's wrist on every upstroke, along with teaching him how he could use his thumb to stroke over his slit. Mewling and moaning Blaine's hips stuttered forward, up, and he came over both of their hands, and it took everything Kurt hand not to watch the boy orgasm.

Breath stuttering Blaine leaned back against Kurt again, exhausted, hand still curled around his softening member lightly. Kurt could feel the sticky fluid that covered his hand and was filled with the sudden urge to just bring it to his mouth and lick it all up, but he refrained from doing anything with someone as inexperienced as Blaine was right beside him. Instead he managed to get the hybrid to sit up and took off his shirt, sacrificing it to clean them both up, leaving him in only a thin undershirt.

"What was that?" Blaine asked incredulously once he'd calmed down and tucked himself back into his pants, looking up at Kurt with wide wondering hazel eyes.

"That, my beautiful, was an orgasm." He kissed Blaine's nose lightly. "They're sort of the reason why people do this in the first place."

"I understand why, that was amazing," Blaine said turning around in his lap again, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, a kiss that soon turned into tongues sloppily delving into the other's mouth. Kurt released a wanton moan when Blaine shifted in his hold, brushing against his still hard length.

"Are you still… hard?" Blaine whispered as he broke away, looking down momentarily to gaze at the bulge straining Kurt's tight pants.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, but I will take care of it later, don't worry about it."

Blaine looked contemplating between his eyes and his laps a few times before timidly asking "Can I? I-I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

On one hand Kurt wanted to refuse, he had already taken enough advantage of the poor hybrid as it was, but on the other hand Blaine had offered, looking so needy, and it _was_ sort of painful to be hard for this long.

"Only if you really want to," he finally settled with, catching Blaine's plump lips in another blazing kiss.

Soon he could feel nimble fingers pulling at his belt, opening it, then pulling down his zipper and searchingly finding their way inside. He groaned at the first initial contact from Blaine on his leaking cock.

This was going to be over embarrassingly quickly he realized when a small hand gripped around him, and he told Blaine so too, so it came as no surprise to either of them when he pulsed and came after only a few short strokes, panting deeply into Blaine's neck as he shot his seed over Blaine's hand and his own designer jeans.

Grabbing the bunny's face in his hands Kurt kissed him deeply, but calmly, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Looking deeply into each other's eyes a few minutes later they smiled and curled up together, Kurt stroking gently over Blaine's ears, making him purr so familiarly. Kurt really had missed that sound.

More minutes passed as they sat there, feeling so incredibly close to the other, before Blaine just had to ask "What movie was it we watched earlier?"

Kurt laughed happily when he answered back, "I really have no idea, maybe we should check?"


	6. Questions

**And thus, the second chapter. Da-da-da-daaaaaa! :P**

* * *

Kurt POV

He had panicked when he woke up the fallowing morning, had panicked the moment he felt and recognized the warm body of Blaine still sleeping soundly on top of him where they lay on the couch together. He couldn't believe what he'd done, using Blaine like that the evening prior. Poor little innocent Blaine.

It didn't matter that Blaine had said he liked it, that he had _wanted_ it, because it was obvious – to Kurt at least – that he had corrupted the teen. He had simply used him in such a filthy, horrible way.

The guilt and shock had raged his body, and he had quickly fled the apartment – afraid to look the hybrid in the eyes – once he'd squirmed and slithered his way out of the boy's hold (without waking said boy, small triumph!). He had hurriedly, desperately called Rachel, asking her to meet him in their coffee shop. To which she reluctantly agreed, even though he did wake her at an ungodly hour in the morning. 'It's only six am Kurt! I am supposed to be sleeping!' she'd complained.

That was why – two hours later – he was indefinitely calmer where he sat opposite Rachel at their regular table. He'd told her everything. _Everything_. How he'd bought Blaine, the bonding they'd done over countless Disney movies and nights spent cooking together. He'd told her about every single little reoccurring dream of his, and about the confused feelings he had towards the teen. He'd told her about the kiss, ehrm, _kisses_, they'd shared. He'd even told her about the um… masturbation incident, and the swift handjob. Finally he'd told her about every thought of doubt he'd had, of guilt, of how terrible he was.

When he'd first begun speaking he'd been rushing his words, afraid they would get stuck in his throat if he didn't, and he was sure she had missed a lot of what he had been saying, but he had calmed down gradually as he spoke, feeling utterly relieved once he had finally finished, relived that there was someone in his life who finally knew of the bunny boy in his life, that at least one of the many people he knew and loved wasn't kept in the dark anymore.

Now he was just sitting there though, quietly sipping his disgustingly cold coffee as he waited for Rachel to finally react where she sat opposite him, staring dumbly at him with wide, unblinking eyes and mouth open like a goldfish.

Minutes ticked on slowly, but still no reaction from the young woman. Kurt checked his watch impatiently, tapping his feet rhythmically against the floor.

"So are you going to say something- OW!" Somehow, in the past two and a half seconds, Rachel had managed to find a magazine which she'd then rolled up and used to hit him with square on the head.

"When where you exactly planning on telling me that you had bought a hybrid?" she hissed furiously, majorly offended that she hadn't been told earlier. They were best friends and it had been _weeks_!

"Sorry, but don't you think there's more important matters at hand? Ow! What was that for?" he asked when she had hit him again.

"Why aren't you at home with Blaine right now? God, you are just so _stupid_ sometimes!" She was about to hit him again, but Kurt stopped her, raising his arms in defeat and ducking his head.

"And why little miss hysterics am I so stupid this time?" Kurt asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"He obviously likes you from what you've told me silly, and just why then are you spending your morning with me, _waking_ me for this, when you could be at home with that boy?"

"How can you be so sure he likes me though Rach?" Kurt asked feeling defeated, pointly ignoring her question completely. "How can you be so sure I didn't just use him? That he didn't just let everything happen because of his background?" He looked her dead in the eye. "How can you know he actually _wanted_ all of this?"

Kurt could see she desperately wanted to hit him again with the magazine, most likely thinking it might knock some sense into him, but she didn't. He probably looked pathetic enough as it was; on top of wearing yesterdays clothes (which were still unfortunately somewhat soiled, a fact he hadn't noticed until it was too late) and for once being outside in unstyled hair, his shoulders were sagged, and he had sad wandering eyes and an otherwise simply mournful expression on his face. He simply wasn't his usual cheerful self that day.

"Kurt, is Blaine the kind of guy who lies?" He shook his head negatively, as far as he could tell Blaine always told the truth. "And he did say he wanted everything the two of you did, didn't he?" Another nod, shallow this time. "Then why are you so worried? He clearly wants everything just as much as you do," Rachel finished with a slight smile, still a bit gruff that he hadn't told her about this weeks ago.

"You really don't think he only said that because of his days at the shelter? You do know he was thought to always do and agree with what his master would ask of him, do you? Who's to say that isn't what is happening right now?" Rachel couldn't possibly be right, could she? That would be too good to be true. She was just misreading everything right?

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

* * *

Blaine POV

He had woken quickly when Mister Kurt began squirming underneath him, trying to extract himself from the bunny. It had been obvious though that he didn't want to wake Blaine, so the hybrid had kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be sleeping. It was with a happy smile that he listened to Mister Kurt leave the apartment.

He knew Mister Kurt didn't have work that day, but he wasn't worried that he went out still. Mister Kurt would often go out with some friend or something.

Stretching out over the couch Blaine felt how he was much calmer and relaxed than he had been in years. He'd slept so soundly where he had rested on Mister Kurt, the steady heartbeat against his ear lolling him to sleep as they tangled their legs together.

He felt giddy where he lay on the couch, basking in the lingering warmth and smell of the pale man. The smile on his lips wouldn't fade, pearly white teeth showing as he giggled to himself.

Mister Kurt had finally kissed him again, and he had felt just as safe and guarded as the time before. And he had been so kind to Blaine when he'd had that… what had Mister Kurt called it? An erection? Yeah, when he had that.

Blaine couldn't really believe he had always thought that had been such a horrible thing for his body to react that way, when in reality it had felt so good, so good. Or at least it did with Mister Kurt there. As it was he kind of hoped that it might happen again.

He gave out a tiny squeal, hugging himself tightly – smile yet to falter on his face. He was just so happy right now, and every thought of Mister Kurt made his stomach tingle with excitement.

Suddenly he couldn't sit still anymore; his body buzzing with the sheer need to _move_ and express his newfound happiness, and really, who was he to deny himself that?

* * *

Kurt POV

It had been three days since his little chat with Rachel, but he had yet to fallow her advice and just talk to Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he had actually planned on sitting down with the bunny when he had first come home from the coffee shop, but he had been distracted when Blaine had passed him wearing that stupid apron again, thus ending that attempt at a serious talk with the two of them grinding against each other where Kurt had the bunny in his arms pressed up against the wall.

And since he had been kind of preoccupied; his mind clouded whenever he was near the hybrid, unable to think of anything but the delicious friction between their lips, the feeling of Blaine's soft fur-covered ears under his palm or the gentle weight of the hybrid splayed out on top of him.

And the day before Rachel had demanded that she could come visit, saying she wanted to meet the mysterious Blaine for herself, see if the bunny really was as beautiful as Kurt had claimed. She had quickly conceded with that statement, agreeing that the boy was indeed quite handsome, though a tad shy.

That had been an understatement; when the woman had first entered the apartment Blaine had slipped into his old habits, doing things he hadn't done since that first week there with Kurt.

Like keeping his gaze trailed on the floor, and hunching his shoulders, his back. Kurt hadn't noticed it before then; that Blaine had been calm enough around him to stretch his back, to stand at his full height. The difference was only an inch or two, but it was so obvious now that he thought about it. It made him sad to think about why the hybrid would hunch over like that earlier.

But the teen had snapped out of it when Kurt had taken his hand, squeezing it soothingly as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. After that things had been going smoothly; Blaine and Rachel bonding easily.

But now, finally, he was able to think, to remember about what they'd said back at the coffee shop. Which was sort of miraculous seeing how Blaine was lying splayed across him, cuddling into his warmth as they were watching some re-run of the Bachelor.

Kurt had felt bad that he hadn't spoken to Blaine about that evening four days ago, especially so coming to think of the many, _many_ handjobs they'd shared since, not to mention the many dozens of kisses they had shared on top of that.

He only hoped he wouldn't break down if it turned out that Blaine hadn't really wanted everything they'd done – the guilt it would bring might kill him alone, the shame making sure it did – but he knew it was about time they'd talk about it.

"Blaine," he spoke softly, cautiously, stroking a thumb over Blaine's jaw when the boy hummed in response.

"I… This… Do you want this Blaine?" he asked awkwardly, not able to form and speak the words he actually wanted to say.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Blaine mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"I… You know all the kisses. And the, the rest. Do you want all of that? With me, I mean. Do you really, really want that? And please, whatever you do, please just tell me the truth. I just… I need to hear it." He hugged the boy closer to him as he spoke, soaking up the feeling of closeness it gave.

"I do want that. I want all of that. I like your kisses; they make me feel safe, wanted. I haven't had that until I came to you, and you're so sweet and kind. And the rest…" Kurt could see the blush that crept its way up Blaine's cheeks. "…the rest is good too."

"And you really want that? You aren't just saying that because you think I want you to? It's not just because that's what the sirs at the shelter would have expected from you?" Kurt couldn't keep the small spot of doubt out of his mind. His self-confidence might have grown since high school; now he knew – without being nasty about it – that he was attractive, that he could catch most guys' attention should he want to. But he couldn't see what Blaine saw in him. Though whatever it was he feared Blaine only thought that because Kurt was the first one to be nice to him, the first one to treat him like a human being. And that was only if Blaine liked him.

"I'm sure," Blaine assured him, sweeping a fleeting kiss over his clothed chest for emphasis.

Though the doubt was still very much there, simply lingering in his mind, Kurt began to think that maybe Rachel had been right. That maybe he was just being silly. Blaine looked sincere enough, and Kurt couldn't really picture the teen lying in the first place. He just seemed too honest for that.

He pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Blaine's head, and allowed his fingers to rub the base of Blaine's floppy ear, eyes travelling back to the television, relaxed enough to watch who would be the next unlucky girl to get sent away from the competition.

After a while Kurt could feel Blaine struggling above him; the teen's hips rolling in minuscule movements against him, and a hand clutching manically at his shirt as he heard the hybrid whimper. It was only then he realized his hand had been trailing away from Blaine's curly black locks to settle over his hips possessively, caressing there, occasionally digging his fingers in just a tiny bit into the flesh through the sweatpants, all of it making the bunny turn into a needy mess.

He was almost sorry for what he'd done. Almost. But a beautiful boy was writhing lustfully on top of him, and all other thoughts sort of disappeared after that.

Kurt pulled the teen up to him, and kissed him hotly, his tongue pushing deep straight from the start, tasting, mapping out every little nook and cranny of Blaine's mouth. His hands roved the expanse of Blaine's back, his sides, before they settled on the boy's luscious ass, groping and mauling the flesh there as the teen bucked down against him.

* * *

Blaine POV

Mister Kurt's kisses were, and would forever be, the most amazing thing that he could think of, but when the pale man's hands began squeezing and fondling his bottom he seriously wondered if that feeling wasn't just as great. At least it would become a close second.

He pushed his hips down, having learnt over the past few days that it was just easier to fallow his instincts and let his body do what it wanted. At the very least it always seemed to make Mister Kurt go crazy – in a good way that was.

The hands left his bottom gripping him tightly around his back instead. Somehow, the next thing Blaine knew were those strong arms pulling at him, and soon he was trapped underneath Mister Kurt's body, feeling his sold weight rest gently on him.

Blaine poked his tongue out, tasting the expanse of Mister Kurt's neck, feeling him shudder as he did so.

"Can I try something new? Can I taste you?" Mister Kurt asked, looking at him with those dark eyes that had Blaine's stomach twist so pleasantly, and he nodded feverishly, wanting whatever the tall man would give him.

Though, the tasting bit was a bit confusing for him to understand; they tasted each other all the time. Necks, mouths, the occasional visible collarbone…

Blaine felt as Mister Kurt kissed his way down his neck, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses in their wake. The fabric being pushed aside he felt Mister Kurt mouth encircle his right nipple, making him gasp and moan from the feel of it.

Blaine's hands weaved themselves into the chestnut locks, weekly trying to keep Mister Kurt where he was; the fleeting suction against his hardened nub was _glorious_. Teeth began to nibble at him simultaneously as two fingers began to play with his other equally exposed nipple, making him cry out from the unsuspected pleasure it gave. How could this feel so good? How could it be so wonderful?

Fingers began to trickle their way over his ribs, his stomach, their path burning into his skin, the touch lingering in his memory. Panting, Blaine breathily asked for more, eyes closed so he might be able to keep it together just a little bit longer. Mister Kurt was so good at just picking him apart, making him enjoy the man's touches so greatly it never took long for him to fall over the edge. But he wanted things to last this time, wanted Mister Kurt touches forever, wanting his kisses on him always.

Mister Kurt left his nipple then, leaving sloppy kisses all over his abdomen as he inched down Blaine's pants slowly over his hips and down his legs, his underwear getting the same treatment, leaving him bare to be seen.

He blushed a little bit from how exposed he was, but Blaine couldn't help but feel that it was all okay, that he was safe and sound with this strong man protecting him.

Kisses were being spread over his lean thighs, and he gripped his own hair harshly from the greatness of it.

Awkwardly he began to pant out in between loud cries and moans. "Oh! What are you- oh! Ah! Kurt, oh, oh, what? Are you? Mmm!"

A pointed tongue was pressing small kitten-licks all over him, down there, leaving a wet, slobby feeling behind that was so good. What was Mister Kurt doing?

All his questions vanished from the tip of his tongue though when he felt wet heat surround him, an inaudible shriek taking its place as he could feel his body start to shake from the efforts of keeping himself together, to not come yet.

Peeking down he could see Mister Kurt kneeling between his spread legs, his mouth spread wide around his thing, his penis. Mister Kurt's eyes were hooded as they looked up at him through his thick eyelashes, and Blaine fell back against the cushions with a moan ripping out of his throat.

He had been so close for so long, ever since Mister Kurt first began to kiss his nipples, so it was with a faint "Kurt!" that he soon tumbled over the edge, releasing himself into Mister Kurt's mouth, feeling him swallow around him, enhancing the feeling.

Thoughts whirled around quickly in his mind when he began to come down from his heightened pleasure, thoughts around what had just happened.

What was that? And why- how- why had Mister Kurt done that with his mouth? Didn't it feel disgusting to have, that, fill his mouth? Could it really be something that one did willingly? Blaine knew what those were used for otherwise, and he couldn't see himself doing that.

But Mister Kurt had looked so debauched like that, like he loved the feel of it. It was the look of him, rather than the feeling itself that had made him come so hard. Blaine didn't think anybody would look like they were enjoying themselves so much doing that if it really wasn't just as good as it looked.

And it had felt so good for him when Mister Kurt had done that, it was unlike anything else Blaine had ever felt. The feeling had been out of this world.

Suddenly Blaine wanted to try it for himself, to see if it really was as great as Mister Kurt had made it seem. And at the very least he would love the way it could give such pleasure to Mister Kurt, if he did things right.

Sitting up next to the pale man he kissed him passionately, the need to feel the other man almost overwhelming him.

"Can I- try that?" he asked panting deeply, eyes drifting down to Mister Kurt lap.

"You, you want to? You don't have to." Mister Kurt tried to assure him.

"No I want to, but how…"

"Here," Mister Kurt said, placing a soft pillow on the floor by his feet. "You can sit there."

Blaine slid down, sitting down on his knees as he reached forward to release Mister Kurt from his incredibly tight jeans. Stroking him a few times he looked up at the other man with his big innocent eyes.

"Teach me?"


End file.
